Un temps incertain
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Nous savons tous ce que Aomine va devenir, après le collège. Et nous savons que rien n'aurait pu le faire changer... A part peut-être si il avait rendu visite à son futur. Aokuro, Kagakuro, Aokise, Kimomoi. Yaoi soft. je reste nulle en résumés, venez lire ! Épilogue en ligne !
1. Futur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.**

**Le bac étant terminé, j'attends maintenant les résultats. J'ai plus de temps pour travailler sur mes fanfictions et sur tout ce que j'écris. De plus, j'ai la joie d'avoir trouvé une béta lectrice. C'est elle qui a corrigé l'histoire qui va suivre. Ju-chan est merveilleuse !**

**Avant de passer à la fanfic, je voulais juste prévenir ceux qui pourraient attendre la suite de cirque tsubasa, gouffre et sang, tsubasa games ou démons, sorcières et exorcistes. La suite est en cours d'écriture. Mais malheureusement, j'ai bien trop d'inspirations pour les autres fandoms (SnK, KnB, DN, DGM, BE etc...) pour les continuer. De plus, cirque tsubasa part en vrille, malgré tout mes efforts, et je crois que je vais bientôt la terminer, définitivement. Donc ne m'en veuillez pas, et sachez que je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics. J'ai juste besoin d'inspiration, une panne arrive à tout le monde.**

**Maintenant, le protocole:**

**Disclaimer: kuroko no basket n'est pas à moi, le voyage dans le temps non plus, mais la combinaison des deux et mon interprétation sont personnelles et m'appartiennent !**

**Pairings: Aokuro, Kagakuro, Aokise et KiMomoi.**

**Béta: Ma ju-chan adorée !**

**Note TRES importante: l'histoire étant déjà terminée, écrite et corrigée, je peux vous annoncer dors et déjà qu'elle est en deux chapitres et un épilogue. Je publierais une partie chaque vendredi, afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais pour laisser un peu de marge aussi. C'est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi et que vous laisserez des reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un temps incertain**

* * *

_Partie 1 : Futur_

* * *

Daiki Aomine aimait le basket. Non, c'était faux. En fait, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Jouer était une véritable addiction, et tant qu'il avait un adversaire fort, il était heureux de se confronter à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le dépasse. De plus, il était dans un club qui réunissait de nombreux talents, ceux que l'on appelait la génération des miracles. Tous étaient spéciaux, et doués. Leur seul motif pour jouer, c'était gagner. Mais lui aimait cela. Pour Aomine, le jeu et la victoire allaient de pair.

Pour Kuroko, c'était différent. Tetsuya Kuroko était son ombre, celui qui attirait l'attention sur la lumière pour mieux disparaître. Celui qui mettait sa force en valeur. Lui, il n'était pas doué en basket, mais il aimait cela. Et c'était en vérité ce qui importait vraiment. En tout cas, pour Daiki, c'était cela. Si on lui avait posé la question ''est-ce important de gagner ?'', il aurait répondu ''bien entendu, le but de jouer c'est de gagner, si on aime vraiment ça'' sans se rendre compte que c'était faux.

Mais pour l'instant, tel qu'il était il ne pouvait pas savoir. Car la génération des miracles jouait pour gagner. Et n'avait jamais perdu une seule fois.

Aomine sifflotait joyeusement en marchant dans la rue, une glace au soda dans la bouche. Il faisait beau, et Akashi leur avait laissé un week-end sans entraînement, pour se reposer. L'as de l'équipe de Teikou flânait un peu de partout, à la recherche de son ombre. C'était peut-être un jour de repos, mais il n'y avait pas de mal à se reposer en compagnie de Tetsuya, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, se reposer en jouant amicalement, ou en faisant quelques passes, ça ne posait aucun problème non plus... Donc pour le jeune homme au teint mat c'était normal. Surtout que la veille, samedi, il avait passé la journée à dormir.

Il leva le regard vers le ciel. Ils avaient encore gagné leur dernier match. Aucune équipe ne valait la peine de jouer contre eux. C'était comme cet espace bleu, sans nuage... Un océan de victoires sans défaites. Et lui brillait, seul parmi les autres, pouvant battre n'importe qui à un match un contre un. A cette pensée, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Kuroko. Le rôle de l'ombre était de supporter la lumière. Plus la lumière brillait, plus l'ombre devenait sombre... et plus elle devenait sombre, mieux on voyait la lumière. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'as. C'était vrai que c'était en partie grâce au fantôme de l'équipe si il brillait si fort. Un jour, il devrait le remercier.

Aomine imagina une seconde la réaction de son coéquipier. Le connaissant, Tetsu lui demanderait pourquoi il le remerciait. Et là, que répondrait-il ? Qu'il lui était redevable pour sa présence perpétuelle à ses côtés ? Pour son support invisible ? Pour avoir cru en lui ? Pour être devenu son ombre ? Un peu de tout, certainement. Il ajouterait à cela un sourire et ébourifferait les cheveux de son camarade, qui râlerait légèrement, bien que le cœur n'y serait pas. Et tous deux resteraient ensemble, à s'entraîner et à gagner des matchs pour le reste de leur vie, en se battant contre les meilleures équipes du japon. Charmant programme !

Il tourna dans une ruelle un peu étroite qu'il n'avait pas encore traversée, tout en y songeant. Oui, si la génération des miracles perdurait, ils rentreraient dans la légende. Leur avenir serait radieux, joyeux, et il serait toujours en compagnie de Kuroko. Aomine avait conscience que c'était un peu étrange, mais il trouvait son ombre fascinante, et avait toujours envie d'être avec le bleuté. C'était une vraie amitié, songeait-il, et c'était certainement ce désir de toujours être avec le plus petit qui faisait qu'ils étaient si efficaces ensemble. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul jour où il n'avait pas vu Tetsuya ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

- On sera toujours ensemble, huh ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Ce serait cool.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol à nouveau, pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas trébucher dans une ordure quelconque, tout en songeant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Daiki arriva à la fin de la ruelle, et releva les yeux pour se repérer... Avant d'ouvrir des yeux étonnés. Où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait pas de ce lieu. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir déjà fait le tour de ce quartier de Tokyo plusieurs fois dans sa vie, et d'en connaître les recoins les plus méconnus. Surpris, il continua d'avancer, un peu au hasard, dans des rues qui ne lui disaient vraiment rien.

Mais plus il avançait, moins il reconnaissait les lieux. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il décida de rebrousser chemin afin de ne pas se perdre... Et comprit qu'il était trop tard. Il ne se souvenait plus d'où il venait. Jurant, il leva le regard sur le ciel. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'aider, mais il avait l'impression que le temps se rafraîchissait. Et il avait raison. Vers le nord, un gros nuage sombre se profilait, menaçant. Un orage allait se déclarer sous peu. Aomine renifla de dédain. Ah, c'était bien sa veine ! Le voilà qui était perdu, et il allait pleuvoir. Il aurait dû écouter son horoscope comme Midorima, pour une fois.

Comme il n'avait aucune chance de se repérer s'il ne trouvait pas un lieu connu, il se mit à la recherche d'un passant qui puisse le mettre sur le chemin du centre du quartier, du collège ou de il ne savait quoi. Il rencontra son bonheur après avoir tourné en rond pendant dix minutes, dans la personne de deux lycéens aux cheveux noirs, un avec des lunettes et un autre avec une bouche en trois renversée. Ceux-ci parurent étonnés de sa question, mais le binoclard lui désigna une direction du doigt et lui annonça qu'il trouverait facilement le lycée et le collège par là. Alors qu'il s'en allait dans ce sens, il entendit celui à lunettes parler à son camarade.

- Attends, ce n'était pas Aomine Daiki, de la génération des miracles ?

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, manqua de justesse le reste de la phrase, qui l'aurait pourtant interpellé.

- Zut, on aurait du lui dire où trouver Kuroko ou Kagami, à la place.

Mais il n'avait pas entendu, et ne saurait jamais que cela lui aurait évité pas mal de surprises. Il se mit à se hâter vers le collège. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il ne déviait pas de la direction indiquée, il ne reconnaissait toujours pas les environs. Il commençait à se demander si le duo de lycéens l'avaient berné, quand il arriva finalement devant un grand bâtiment, apparemment un lycée. Qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec noté Seirin. Il soupira, et se mit à se gratter le crâne.

Daiki n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce lycée, et ne reconnaissait vraiment pas les environs. Il commençait presque à douter d'être toujours dans le même quartier de Tokyo. Peut-être qu'il avait traversé sans s'en rendre compte son quartier et qu'il avait atterri ici ? En tout cas, il n'allait pas trouver son ombre aujourd'hui. Résigné, il saisit son portable pour appeler le bleuté, afin de recevoir un peu d'aide... Et ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de réseau ? Agacé, il rangea l'engin dans sa poche, et se mit à vagabonder dans le coin. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il dégote un lieu avec une carte, qu'il sache où il se trouvait !

Soudain, son oreille avertie fut attirée par le bruit d'un ballon qui frappe le sol. Instinctivement, il se dirigea dans ce sens. Un terrain de basket. Ce devait être un terrain de quartier. Il regarda les joueurs au loin. Ah, tous jouaient avec un tel sourire. C'était ça, l'amour du basket, songea le bleu en se demandant s'il pouvait proposer de jouer avec eux. Soudain, une goutte s'écrasa au sol. Suivie d'une autre. Et bientôt, une averse tomba. Le jeune homme au teint mat vit les joueurs se saluer et déguerpir, en protégeant le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient. Il songea à les imiter, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas de lieu où aller.

Instinctivement, il se mit à avancer, à la recherche d'un lieu pour s'abriter provisoirement. Il s'enfonça dans le dédale de rues, se paumant encore plus. Désespéré, il décida de s'arrêter sous le perron d'une maison. Il était trempé déjà, mais préférait éviter de l'être encore plus. Déprimé, il espéra juste ne pas tomber sur le propriétaire de la maison, afin de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Il regarda l'eau tomber. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi perdu ? Aussi délaissé. Finalement, Aomine était seul, sans aide, sans son ombre...

Pile au moment où il pensait cela, il entendit la poignée tourner derrière lui. Il se retourna, prêt à s'excuser auprès de la personne qui allait sortir, mais la porte resta entre-ouverte, comme si celui qui l'ouvrait avait suspendu son geste. Et soudain, il entendit une voix forte crier quelque chose.

- Hé, où tu vas ? Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris un parapluie. Lui répondit une seconde voix, neutre. Je dois aller faire les courses.

Daiki ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne connaissait pas la première voix, mais la seconde était reconnaissable entre milles ! La porte s'ouvrit plus largement... Dévoilant une tignasse de cheveux d'un bleu clair. Le visage de la personne marqua un léger étonnement en le voyant, et l'as de Teikou vit un éclair de surprise passer dans ses yeux inexpressifs. C'était Kuroko. Son ombre le détailla un instant, comme si il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis, sans changer d'expression, il se pinça violemment la main. Une grimace de douleur étira brièvement ses traits, et il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme au teint mat.

- Aomine-kun ? Demanda-t-il, semblant incertain.

- Tetsu ! S'exclama la lumière avec un soulagement évident. Je me croyais perdu !

- Qui est-ce qui est là ? Demanda soudain la même voix que précédemment, alors que des pas résonnaient.

Daiki vit arriver un lycéen légèrement plus grand que lui, aux sourcils qui se séparaient en deux et aux cheveux d'un rouge foncé. Celui-ci n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un short et d'un collier avec un anneau argenté autour du cou. Il essuyait ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient. Visiblement, il sortait de la douche. Le nouveau venu détailla à son tour le collégien, avant de froncer les sourcils, avec un air perturbé. Il compara sa taille avec celle du bleu, puis sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

- Tu es différent de d'habitude, Ahomine ! Fit-il, en se penchant légèrement. Et tu as rapetissé.

- Hein ? Répondit intelligemment l'as de Teikou, qui ne connaissait pas ce type.

Ce gars aux cheveux rouges venait de l'insulter ! (Ndla : ''Aho'' est une insulte. C'est un jeu de mot au même titre que Bakagami.) C'était clair ! Et d'où est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? Que faisait-il chez son ombre, à moitié nu, de surcroît ? Soudain le type lâcha sa serviette autour de son cou et se frappa dans la main.

- Ah mais oui ! C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il avec un air compréhensif. Tu n'as pas ton air supérieur à deux balles !

Il mima avec les mains une grimace orgueilleuse, avec des rides sur le front. Aomine ouvrit des yeux surpris, un peu perdu. Mais de quoi parlait ce gars ? Tetsuya, lui, semblait avoir pris conscience de quelque chose d'important, et frappa violemment les côtes du gars à côté de lui, qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il se tourna vers le rouge.

- Bakagami. Gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant que Daiki ne lui avait jamais vu. Tu es aveugle.

- Hein ? S'offusqua le lycéen. Toi aussi tu te mets à utiliser ce surnom ?

- Aomine-kun. Reprit le bleuté sans s'en occuper, se tournant vers la lumière. Je peux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

- Huh ? Eh bien je te cherchais près de Teikou, mais il me semble que je me suis perdu, car je suis arrivé dans un endroit que je connaissais pas, près d'un lycée nommé Seirin, je crois.

Kuroko soupira, et finalement fit un signe à Taiga. Celui-ci se pencha d'un air intrigué, et le bleu lui fourra le parapluie, un t-shirt, une veste et un porte monnaie dans les mains. Il lui annonça que c'était lui qui allait faire les courses pour une fois, et qu'il ne devait pas oublier de lui acheter un Milk-shake à la vanille. Après une brève hésitation, il ajouta qu'il ne devait pas parler de la présence d'Aomine ici. Et avant que ses camarades ne protestent, il tira sa première lumière à l'intérieur et poussa la seconde sur le perron à sa place.

Kagami leva la main pour le retenir, mais le plus petit ferma la porte. Un bruit de clé se fit entendre. Le rouge poussa un juron sonore, qui s'entendit à travers la porte, et les deux joueurs de la génération des miracles le virent enfiler les habits, ouvrir le parapluie et partir en grommelant. Daiki ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et se tourna vers son ombre. Le bleuté le regardait, avec un mélange de joie, de fascination et de nostalgie... Et le bleu ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer ces émotions chez sont vis à vis.

Celui-ci s'ébroua, comme sortant d'un rêve puis, de sa voix monotone invita le collégien à le suivre. Ils traversèrent un couloir, et se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain. Là, le joueur fantôme fouilla dans un placard, et en sortit une serviette, qu'il donna à sa lumière. Celui-ci l'accepta avec gratitude. Kuroko fit mine de sortir de la pièce, sembla se raviser, et se tourna vers le jeune homme au teint mat, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Ne bouges pas, je vais te chercher des vêtements secs. Fit-il.

- D'accord. Merci Tetsu ! Répondit le plus grand, avec un grand sourire.

Il vit clairement les joues d'habitude si pâle de son camarade se colorer de rose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, celui-ci inclina la tête et partit. Il revint bientôt, et lui donna un pantalon marron clair et un T-shirt noir, qui faisaient à peu près sa taille. Voyant l'air étonné de Daiki, Tetsuya s'expliqua.

- C'est à Kagami-kun. Vous êtes à peu près de la même taille.

- Merci... Souffla l'autre, en commençant à enfiler les vêtements secs. D'ailleurs, c'est qui, ce Kagami ?

Il croisa l'air embêté de Kuroko, qui semblait hésiter à lui répondre, les joues un peu roses. Finalement, il murmura que c'était son colocataire, et partit, en lui disant qu'il allait préparer du chocolat chaud. Aomine ne répondit pas, ayant comprit que quelque chose gênait son ombre depuis tout à l'heure. Une fois habillé, il observa son reflet. Le t-shirt était un peu grand, ce qui laissait voir un peu une de ses épaules, mais sinon cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Satisfait, il sortit de la pièce, et se mit en quête de la cuisine. Il la trouva rapidement, et trouva le bleu en train de verser du lait chaud dans une tasse. En le voyant arriver, il sourit, et lui tendit le récipient.

Lui-même alla prendre un paquet de sucreries dans un placard, et il guida son invité dans le salon. La pièce était spacieuse, et bien décorée. Un canapé sombre trônait au centre de la pièce, avec une couverture bien chaude n'attendant qu'eux. Tetsuya souleva la couverture pour laisser son ami s'installer, puis s'assit à ses côtés, se mettant à son tour sous le tissu chaud. C'était fou ce que le temps pouvait se rafraîchir quand un orage éclatait. Finalement, le fantôme se tourna vers sa lumière.

- Aomine-kun, tu... as 13 ans, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Bien sûr, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié mon âge ! S'exclama son interlocuteur en souriant.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit l'autre. C'est juste que normalement, tu es plus vieux.

Aomine haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Son camarade, voyant son incompréhension, soupira. Comment allait-il lui expliquer cela tout en lui évitant une crise cardiaque, de panique ou d'il ne savait quoi ? Le sort sembla en décider autrement, car le regard de Daiki fut soudain attiré par une photo de Kuroko et de Kagami, qui tenaient un ballon de basket. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ce type... Kagami, c'est ça ? Il joue au basket ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui.C'est l'as de l'équipe du lycée de Seirin. Répondit le bleu.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais un colocataire. Ajouta alors le bleu, en se tournant vers son ombre.

Tetsuya ne répondit pas, détournant légèrement le regard. Comment expliquer cela, bon sang ? Il avait éloigné sa lumière actuelle pour éviter de faire une gaffe, et pour vérifier son hypothèse, mais maintenant il se rendait compte de son erreur... Lui, en trois ans, n'avait pas grandi, ni changé d'un pouce ! Aucune chance donc que son ami se rende compte de ce qui clochait seul !

Daiki arqua à nouveau un sourcil. Son camarade semblait étrangement troublé, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand la sonnette retentit. Le garçon au teint mat réprima un juron. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours interrompu ?

Le son résonna une seconde fois immédiatement, et Kuroko se leva d'un bond. Il fit signe à son ami d'attendre là, et alla vers l'entrée. Aomine ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait. Le bruit de la serrure qui tournait lui appris que son ombre ouvrait la porte. Il se demanda un instant si c'était le colocataire qui revenait. Effectivement, la voix de celui-ci retentit.

- Hé, Kuroko, devine qui j'ai trouvé au combini ? Fit Kagami. C'est le jour, hein ?

- Oh. Bonjour. Salua le bleuté, d'une voix légèrement surprise.

- Kurokochi ! S'exclama alors une voix joyeuse que l'as de Teikou reconnaîtrait entre milles également. J'ai croisé Kagamichi en faisant les courses, et je me suis dis que je pouvais passer !

C'était Kise. Daiki en aurait mis sa main à couper, cette voix horripilante et éternellement gaie était celle du mannequin blond. Il entendit vaguement son ombre lui répondre qu'il était le bienvenu, et entendit un bruit mat, qu'il identifia comme le bruit que fit le blond en se jetant au cou de leur camarade. La lumière de Kuroko se demanda comment cela se faisait que son camarade connaisse le rouge, alors que lui-même n'en avait jamais entendu parler, et une pointe de jalousie piqua son cœur.

Il n'eut que le temps de se demander pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, les voix se rapprochaient déjà. Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent, et Aomine haussa un sourcil en entendant à nouveau la voix de son ombre, qui sonnait comme un avertissement.

- Kise-kun, juste, avant d'entrer, tu ne dois pas saigner du nez sur le tapis du salon ! Avertit-il le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kurokochi ? S'esclaffa le mannequin, en entrant dans la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que je saigner-

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, en voyant Aomine assis sur le canapé. Il eut alors une réaction qui surpris le bleu. Il rougit intensément, et posa une main sur sa bouche et sur son nez, avant de farfouiller avec agitation dans ses poches. Kise en sortit un mouchoir, et plaqua le carré de coton contre son nez, teintant le blanc de rouge. Il saignait du nez. Kuroko entra à son tour et soupira en voyant que ce qu'il avait prédit s'était réalisé. Mais le blond semblait s'en ficher et pointa son doigt sur leur camarade, qui les regardait sans comprendre.

Le mannequin s'agita, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux, pointant Kuroko, puis Aomine, puis s'agitant dans tout les sens. Finalement, Kagami arriva à son tour, et frappa le blond sur le crâne pour le calmer. Cela sembla marcher, sauf que désormais le blond avait les larmes aux yeux.

Maintenant la surprise passée, l'as de Teikou se fit la réflexion que son camarade semblait avoir grandi... Non, il semblait avoir vieillit. Ce qui était idiot bien sûr mais... Il secoua la tête. Soudain, le flash d'un portable attira son attention. Le mannequin venait de le prendre en photo. Puis, il se tourna vers l'ombre de Kagami et Aomine, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

- Dîtes moi que je ne rêve pas ! Fit-il.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Opina Kuroko, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous croyez que ce pourrait être le fils de Daikichi et de son amante ? Demanda-t-il soudain, d'un air horrifié. Il faut que je vérifie !

- Mais non, c'est... Commença Kuroko.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il pianota à toute vitesse sur son téléphone, et le plaqua à son oreille. Son visage s'éclaira quand une voix sembla répondre, et immédiatement, il demanda :

- Daikichi, soit honnête avec moi... tu n'as pas de fils caché ? Non ? De... Il jeta un œil à Aomine avant de se tourner vers le mur. De 13 ans, à vue de nez. Ah oui, cela voudrait dire que tu aurais eu 3 ans, je suis bête.

Un silence se fit, la personne qu'il appelait répondant vraisemblablement à ce qu'il venait de dire. Le blond eut soudain l'air larmoyant.

- Mais c'est méchant ! C'est peut-être ton petit frère caché ! Ah, tu n'as pas de frère ? Bon, bah alors je te laisse... Il s'arrêta une seconde, et reprit. Là ? Je suis chez Kurokochi. Tu veux venir ? D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha, un air bienheureux sur le visage. Finalement, il se tourna vers Daiki, qui se demandait qui était ce type qui avait le même nom que lui que son camarade venait d'appeler. Kuroko demanda à tout le monde d'aller s'asseoir, et regarda d'un air envieux le sac que tenait Kagami. Celui-ci intercepta son regard, et eut un sourire carnassier. Il se pencha vers le bleuté et lui murmura d'un air enjôleur qu'il voulait une récompense. Le fantôme soupira, ne pouvant néanmoins pas masquer les rougeurs de ses joues, et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Le rouge ne l'entendait néanmoins pas de cette oreille, et immobilisa le menton de son vis à vis, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cerveau d'Aomine péta dans un joyeux feu d'artifice, et il se sentit rougir en voyant son ombre embrasser son colocataire. Son colocataire, ou son petit-copain, en fait ? Choqué, il se tourna vers Kise, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas étonné, il souriait simplement, en soupirant qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Cela choqua encore plus le bleu, qui se demanda si tous ses camarades étaient gay, et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Néanmoins il s'attarda sur le blond. Celui-ci avait définitivement changé depuis la veille ! Il avait grandi, il paraissait plus mature, plus vieux, et puis il portait des vêtements plus adultes. Il ressemblait à un lycéen.

En fait, il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Le changement du blond, le fait que son ombre soit gay, le fait qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit, ou bien le fait qu'il se sente jaloux de ce lycéen ? Bon sang, jamais il n'aurait deviné voir un jour Tetsu embrasser quelqu'un, encore moins un mec... Surtout un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Certainement le mélange de tout ça. Kise le regardait en biais, et vit diverses émotions passer sur le visage de son camarade. L'une d'elle ne le surprit pas, mais lui planta une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur. C'était Kuroko qui attirait son attention ainsi. Le bleuté, justement, venait de se séparer de Taiga, rouge comme une tomate, et avait prit son milk-shake vanille en silence. Il repéra le visage un peu plus sombre que d'ordinaire de son ami blond, et devina ce qui le tracassait.

- Kise-kun. L'interpella-t-il doucement. Tu te tracasses pour rien. L'important n'est pas le passé, mais le présent.

- Ah. Soupira le mannequin avec un sourire amer. Mais tu comprends bien que c'est douloureux, non ?

- Oui je comprends, acquiesça le jeune homme. Mieux que quiconque.

Aomine regarda les deux jeunes hommes, qui se souriaient doucement. Lui, en revanche ne comprenait pas. Kagami revint de la cuisine et vint sans aucune gêne se mettre sur le canapé. Il attrapa Kuroko par les hanches et l'assit sur ses genoux. Daiki sentit une nouvelle fois l'envahir. Ce genre de traitement lui était réservé à lui, normalement ! Pourquoi Tetsu ne résistait-il pas ? Pire, pourquoi avait-il les joues si rouges ?

- Au fait, fit le rouge tout en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux bleus de l'ombre, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là Aomine ? Un match de basket ?

- Huh ? Répliqua le bleu en regardant le lycéen.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, si ? Un lycéen qui proposait un match à un collégien ? Surtout que Kagami semblait vraiment le connaître. C'était dérangeant. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Qu'il y avait un truc vraiment pas net... et qu'il était le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Enfin non. Vu l'air ennuyé et désespéré de ses deux camarades de Teikou, Kagami non plus n'avait pas capté que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Bakagami. Soupira Kuroko en donnant un coup de coude à son petit ami.

- Bakagamichi... Sourit légèrement Kise en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais quoi ? S'exclama l'as de Seirin sans comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Le collégien à côté de lui avait de la peine à l'admettre, mais vraiment, lui aussi était paumé. D'ailleurs cela devait se voir sur son visage car il vit ses deux camarades de Teikou sourire légèrement. Ryouta sortit à nouveau son portable et avant que le bleu ne réagisse il prit une photo de lui avec Kagami et Kuroko. Le fantôme de la génération des miracles lui demanda de la lui envoyer par sms, avec un air envieux.

- Tetsuya... Gronda Kagami, ses étranges sourcils froncés. Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ?

- Taiga-kun, du calme. Soupira le bleuté. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le Aomine-kun que tu connais. Celui-ci a 13 ans.

Alors que le rouge se mettait à faire un rapide calcul sur ses doigts, le bleu ne voyait pas là où voulait en venir son ami. Oui, il avait 13 ans, et alors ? Il était sensé avoir moins, peut-être ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire d'autre Aomine que le lycéen connaîtrait ? Tout en ruminant, il se fit la remarque que son ombre et le grand étaient en couple, ce n'était même plus permis de douter. Leurs actions et le fait qu'ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms ne trompaient pas. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le poing de Kagami qui s'abattait sur sa paume.

- 13 ans ? Fit-il alors en le désignant du doigt, irritant Daiki. Vous voulez dire qu'il a l'âge d'être au collège ?

- Exactement. Sourit Kuroko en abaissant le doigt de son petit copain. Il est à Teikou. N'est-ce pas, Aomine-kun ?

- Hein ? Ah oui... Hésita le jeune homme, surpris de la question.

Kise poussa un grand soupir, les yeux dans le vague, et Kuroko sembla lui aussi repartir dans ses pensées. Kagami, qui avait enfin compris, jeta un drôle de regard à Aomine, avant de se pencher vers son copain pour lui demander si ça allait. Celui-ci sembla émerger de souvenirs et se tourna vers le rouge avec un sourire pour lui assurer que oui, tout allait bien. Le blond fixa son regard sur le collégien au teint mat, qui n'en menait pas large, et eut un air étrangement pensif.

- Teikou, hein ? Fit-il, songeur. Que de souvenirs, nee Kurokochi ?

- C'est vrai. Sourit le bleuté.

- C'est vraiment nostalgique. Dire que cela fait déjà plusieurs années... Soupira Kise.

Le collégien ouvrit de grands yeux, ayant peur de comprendre. Nostalgique ? Souvenirs ? Plusieurs années ? Ce qu'il commençait à comprendre, ce qui s'imposait à lui lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être...

- Dans le futur ? Murmura-t-il avec de grands yeux.

Les trois lycéen sourirent, d'un air sincère. Et Daiki comprit que c'était la vérité. Vraisemblablement, il se trouvait dans le futur. Mais combien de temps avait passé ? Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Bon sang. Il avait juste trop de question dans la tête. Ses deux anciens camarades, qui étaient ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux, s'interrogèrent silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire ? Est-ce que lui révéler le passé et le futur ne changerait pas beaucoup de choses ? Kagami, bien plus insouciant que son petit ami et que l'un de ses rivaux, décida de parler.

- Ouais. Si tu as 13 ans, cela veut dire que tu as fait un bond de trois ans dans le futur. Fit-il d'un air songeur. Puisque le toi actuel en a 16.

- 16 ans ? Répéta Aomine. Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux camarades.

- J'ai 16 ans et Kurokochi aussi. Sourit Kise. On est tous au lycée.

- Au lycée Seirin ?

Un blanc suivit sa remarque. Tous trois s'entre regardèrent, un peu gênés. Pouvaient-ils lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ? Mais le silence était bien trop pesant pour que le collégien ne remarque pas que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le fit remarquer à voix haute, et demanda dans quels lycées ils étaient. De toute façon, en venant ici il avait déjà modifié son avenir. Donc un peu plus, un peu moins...

Finalement, ils lui répondirent. Ils lui révélèrent que seuls Kagami et Kuroko étaient à Seirin. Kise était à Kaijou, Midorima était à Shutoku, Murasakibara à Yosen et Akashi à Rakuzan. Aomine, lui, était avec Momoi à Touou. Cela plongea Daiki dans ses pensées. Ainsi, chacun avait pris un chemin différent. Cela ne l'étonnait pas tellement, mais il y avait en revanche quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il n'était plus avec son ombre.

Cela l'étonnait et le peinait vraiment de savoir -bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi- qu'il n'était plus avec le bleuté au lycée. Lui qui pensait justement quelques heures plus tôt qu'il souhaitait rester à ses côtés. Il fut un peu rassuré en apprenant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait arrêté le basket, mais c'était sa seule consolation. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un futur où il était seul. Pourtant, c'est ce qui allait arriver.

Il voulut demander pourquoi ils s'étaient tous séparés, et si c'était en bon terme -puisque visiblement ils continuaient de se voir. Mais Taiga haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, et Kuroko et Kise évitèrent son regard en se passionnant pour leurs pieds. Voilà qui cachait quelque chose de louche. Finalement Kuroko lui promit qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, c'était juste qu'ils ne voulaient pas tout changer en lui révélant ce qui allait se passer.

Bien sûr, c'était compréhensible, mais Daiki ne comprenait vraiment pas comment lui et son ombre, qui étaient pourtant inséparables, avaient pu prendre des routes différentes. Celui-ci, voyant bien son trouble, se promit de lui en toucher tout de même deux mots, histoire de. Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

- Ah, ça doit être Daikichi ! S'exclama Kise en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée en sautillant. Aomine, lui, commençait à avoir un doute. Ce « Daikichi »... Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être lui ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la même personne que Kise avait appelé plus tôt... Depuis quand Kise l'appelait par son prénom, dans ce cas ? Pris d'un affreux pressentiment, il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

- Daikichi ! S'exclama le blond. Tu m'as manqué !

- Ha ? Grogna une voix que Aomine eut l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais on s'est vu ce matin.

- Même ! Tu n'es pas mouillé... Tu avais pris un parapluie ?

- Hum...

Le bruit des pas se rapprochait. Aomine vit vaguement Kuroko saisir son portable et se mettre en position pour prendre une photo, mais il resta fixé sur l'embrasure de la porte du salon, se demandant si c'était vraiment son futur lui qui arrivait. Et soudain, un pied entra dans son champ de vision. La personne entra dans la pièce. Deux regard identiques se croisèrent. Aomine regarda avec de grands yeux ce lycéen qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux... Et son cerveau fit un arrêt sur image.

Le choc était si grand pour les deux qu'ils se pétrifièrent totalement. Ce fut le bruit des portables de leurs camarades qui les ramenèrent à la réalité. Revenant un peu de leur surprise, le jeune Aomine et son double en plus vieux se pointèrent du doigt avec un air dubitatif.

- Mais tu... c'est moi, ça ? Demandèrent-ils de la même voix, l'un se tournant vers Kise et l'autre vers Kuroko.

Les deux interlocuteurs opinèrent avec un sourire quelque peu amusé, et les deux joueurs de basket-ball au teint mat se dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Puis, après quelques secondes, la curiosité fit place à l'agacement sur leurs visages. La personne devant eux était eux-même en plus vieux ou plus jeune mais malgré cela... Ils se trouvaient quelque chose de fortement dérangeant.

- Quel air niais... fit remarquer le plus vieux des deux.

- Quel air arrogant... déclara le plus jeune en même temps.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, tandis que Kagami éclatait de rire et que les deux joueurs de la génération des miracles se détournaient des deux Daiki en tremblant, se retenant de rire également. Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers eux pour les fusiller eux aussi du regard, ce qui leur valu de nouveaux éclats de rires et une ou deux photos prises sur le vif.

Une fois plus calme, tous s'installèrent à nouveau sur les fauteuils et le canapé. Là, Kise s'installa sur les genoux du plus vieux des deux Aomine, sous le regard étonné du plus jeune. Il comprit, en voyant son double serrer le blond contre lui, que les deux étaient en couple. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé de sortir avec Kise, pourtant. C'était étrange. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser plus, car Kuroko se mit à expliquer brièvement le fait qu'il venait du passé, et qu'il s'était retrouvé devant chez eux par hasard.

- Je vois. Déclara avec un calme ennuyé le plus vieux Daiki, surprenant le plus jeune qui se trouvait décidément agaçant même si c'était lui. Et comment est-ce que tu as réussis à venir trois ans plus tard ?

- C'est vrai ça... Fit remarquer Kagami, en se tournant vers le jeune Daiki.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit franchement le collégien. Je marchais dans la rue, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées... et quand j'ai relevé la tête, je ne savais plus où j'étais.

- C'est vrai que Seirin n'est pas exactement dans le même quartier de Tokyo que Teikou. Sourit Kise. Donc finalement tu as changé d'époque sans t'en rendre compte.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir. Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment d'explications logiques à ce phénomène. Le jeune homme du passé, lui, ne pensait pas vraiment à cela. Il regardait son double du futur en coin. Alors voilà ce qu'il deviendrait ? Un type nonchalant et trop calme avec une tendance à sous estimer les autres ? Il se connaissait mieux que quiconque et avait vite cerné le plus vieux rien qu'en le regardant. C'était le genre de type qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Le genre à sécher l'entraînement, voir à ne pas se pointer aux matchs parce qu'il a la certitude d'être plus fort.

Avec honte, il devait admettre qu'il avait effectivement l'habitude de mépriser quelque peu les perdants. Mais jamais il ne se serait laissé aller à ce point, à simplement mépriser toute personne, en se considérant comme meilleur en tout point... Non, vraiment, jamais il ne deviendrait comme cette mauvaise parodie de lui-même. Il aimait et respectait trop le basket-ball pour ça.

Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par un rayon de soleil. Un regard à l'extérieur leur appris qu'effectivement l'orage était passé, et que le soleil perçait à nouveau à travers les nuages, teintant le gris de doré. Et comme pour marquer le retour du beau temps, le téléphone de Kagami se mit à vibrer. Le lycéen soupira et décrocha.

- Ouais ? S'enquit-il. Ah, coach... Hum oui, il est avec moi. D'accord. On arrive.

Il raccrocha, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il annonçait que la coach de Seirin voulait qu'ils viennent s'entraîner juste avant sa réunion, afin qu'elle puisse donner des informations complètes sur l'équipe. Un sourire qui rappela au plus jeune des Aomine le sien, quand ils allaient jouer au basket. Le petit copain de Tetsu était un peu comme lui, en fait. Amoureux du basket-ball. Étrangement, cela le rassura quelque peu, et quelque part il se dit que Tetsu ne l'avait pas complètement abandonné. Au contraire, il restait toujours le même, et avec le même genre de personnes. Des gens qui aimaient le basket-ball plus que tout.

Kise leur demanda soudain s'ils pouvaient les accompagner à leur entraînement. Kuroko haussa les épaules, Taiga accepta avec un sourire ravi, et les deux Aomine se retrouvèrent à leur emboîter le pas, l'un curieux et l'autre entraîné de force par son copain. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du lycée, le plus jeune des deux leva le nez au ciel.

Le ciel était toujours le même, que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le futur, d'un quartier à l'autre de Tokyo. Toujours aussi beau, infini... Mais étrangement il trouvait celui ci plus beau que l'étendue bleue qu'il observait juste avant de changer d'époque. Sûrement était-ce la lumière, le soleil à travers les nuages, qui faisait cela. C'était irrégulier mais beau. Cela lui donnait un drôle de sentiment, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant le gymnase, le forçant à interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Immédiatement, le plus vieux des Aomine se dirigea vers la porte menant aux gradins, tenant Kise par la main. Bien que déçu de devoir jouer au spectateur, son double les suivit. Ils s'installèrent assez haut pour ne pas se faire remarquer de l'équipe, et regardèrent l'entraînement. Commença alors un petit match amical entre les membres de l'équipe.

Le plus jeune des Daiki fut impressionné. Tetsu s'était grandement amélioré. Avait-il toujours été si impressionnant quand il faisait ses passes ? On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle disparaissaient du terrain. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son partenaire jouer depuis les gradins. Alors c'était à ça que lui et son ombre ressemblaient lors d'un match. C'était juste dingue. Sauf que là ce n'était pas lui mais Kagami. Cela lui serrait un peu le cœur, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. La lumière de Kuroko ce n'était plus lui mais Taiga.

Comme pour le sortir de ses pensées, il vit soudain la balle arriver à nouveau dans les mains de son ancien camarade. Mais au lieu de la passer, le bleuté raffermit sa prise dessus. Cela attira son attention. Jamais Tetsuya ne gardait la balle quand il pouvait la passer. Mais là... Il n'allait pas faire une passe. Il comprit en voyant le jeune homme se mettre en position pour tirer. Une drôle de position mais... La balle partit des mains du lycéen. Le collégien réprima un cri surpris. Elle avait disparu !

Le panier bougea soudain, et il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de réapparaître dans le panier. Son ombre, qui ne marquait jamais un seul panier, venait de faire un sans faute avec sa drôle de technique. D'un air ahuri et émerveillé, il se tourna vers Kise dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication. Mais son sourire fana immédiatement en voyant l'air ennuyé de son double. Le blond, le voyant, lui sourit.

- C'était le Phantom shot. C'est Daikichi qui a aidé Kurokochi à l'élaborer. Déclara-t-il en désignant son copain du menton. Il n'a pas l'air mais il peut être très gentil, tu sais !

- La ferme, Ryouta. Grogna le bleu à côté d'eux.

Le plus jeune vit avec amusement que les joues du plus vieux s'étaient légèrement teintées de rouge. Ainsi donc il n'était pas complètement le bâtard arrogant qu'il pensait être devenu. C'était déjà ça. Et puis il n'avait pas complètement laissé tomber Tetsu. L'autre lui jeta un regard ennuyé, et finalement ajouta :

- Tu as vraiment l'air niais... J'étais comme ça il y a trois ans ? Soupira-t-il.

- Répètes un peu pour voir ? Grogna le plus jeune, qui finalement retirait ce qu'il venait de penser. Au moins moi je n'ai pas l'air d'un type méprisant et endormi ! On dirait le croisement entre Midorima et Murasakibara !

- Huh ? Je suis ton futur, je te rappelles !

- Je m'en souviens très bien ! C'est justement pour ça que je comptes bien devenir autrement ! Je peux ne pas devenir toi. En revanche, toi tu as forcément été moi.

- Oh vraiment ?!

- Aominechi, Daikichi... geignit Kise, tentant de les calmer.

Mais les deux garçons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et se mirent à s'insulter tout en faisant un duel de regards. C'était frustrant pour le plus vieux de savoir que le plus jeune avait raison, et pour le plus petit c'était frustrant de savoir qu'il pouvait devenir comme ça. Leurs cris alertèrent l'équipe qui jouait en dessous, qui arrêtèrent le jeu pour les regarder avec étonnement. Kagami grogna qu'ils ne changeaient vraiment pas, toujours le même sale caractère, et Kuroko mit ses mains en porte voix.

- Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun ! Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous nous dérangez ! Fit-il de sa voix toujours neutre.

- Heh, Aomine est ici ? Demanda Riko. Faites le donc descendre nous voir.

- Lequel des deux ? Demanda avec innocence Tetsuya.

- Hein ? Il y en a deux ?

- Oui, et il y a Kise aussi. Opina Kagami.

- Eh bien qu'ils descendent tous. Fit la coach, pas certaine de ce qu'il se passait.

Taiga héla les trois jeunes hommes, qui les rejoignirent en passant par dessus la barrière des gradins. Les deux Aomine ayant sauté la barrière exactement de la même façon, ils recommencèrent à se fusiller du regard, sous l'oeil blasé de Kise. L'équipe de Seirin regardèrent les doubles avec surprise. Après que Hyuga ait déclaré qu'il voyait double, les personnes au courant expliquèrent ce qu'il se passait aux autres.

La coach, voyant là un excellent moyen d'entraînement, propose un 2 contre 2, les deux Aomine contre Kagami et Kuroko. Mais Kise, n'appréciant pas d'être laissé sur la touche, proposa de prendre la place du plus jeune Daiki. Il expliqua qu'il voulait simplement faire équipe avec son Daikichi et permettre au plus jeune de voir ce match.

- Cela promet d'être intéressant. Lança-t-il au jeune Aomine.

Celui-ci grogna, vexé d'être mis une fois de plus de côté. Mais en même temps, il comprenait. Il n'appartenait pas à cette époque. Il ne pouvait pas jouer. Son ressentiment fut de courte durée. En effet, dès que le sifflet retentit, le match s'engagea. La pression était énorme. Le collégien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Kise s'était vraiment amélioré, et copiait même son propre style à la perfection. Kuroko n'était pas en reste, ses passes étant plus puissantes que jamais, usant de la Misdirection pour toutes sortes de choses, disparaissant parfois complètement du terrain.

Et puis, même s'il répugnait à se l'avouer, lui-même était vraiment très doué. Franchement, il s'était grandement amélioré, tout comme les autres. Mais celui qui l'impressionna le plus fut Kagami. Le rouge tenait tête à son double du futur. Cela fit sourire le plus jeune. Ainsi, il y aurait toujours, même à ce niveau, des adversaires à sa hauteur !

Soudain, le plus vieux entra dans la zone. Il le ressentit immédiatement au plus profond de son être. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était son double, mais il avait soudain l'impression que la clé de la Zone se trouvait juste là. Ainsi, regarder ce match était réellement utile. Il se sentit tout de même déçu. Taiga n'allait pas tenir face à la Zone. Mais à son grand plaisir, personne n'abandonna comme le faisaient ses propres adversaires en voyant sa force. Au contraire, Tetsu et Kagami se donnèrent encore plus.

Et Kagami entra à son tour dans la Zone. Cela lui arracha un grand sourire ravi. Ce type était vraiment plein de ressources ! Pas étonnant que Kuroko l'ai choisi comme nouvelle lumière. Justement, c'était peut-être grâce au fantôme que le rouge avait fait tant de progrès... Il sentit son cœur s'emballer de bonheur. Ainsi, son ombre avait contribué à redonner à son futur lui l'envie de jouer au basket en lui créant un rival digne de lui ! Donc jamais il ne se retrouverait sans ennemi !

Quand le match se termina, sur une victoire de peu de l'équipe de Kise et Aomine, la coach félicita les deux membres de Seirin, et demanda aux autres de se souvenir de ce match. Puis elle leur demanda de partir, car sa réunion allait commencer. Immédiatement, le collégien vit son double reprendre son éternel air maussade, et se sentit déçu de ses agissements. Ne pouvait-il pas montrer qu'il était heureux de s'être battu aussi férocement ? Le petit groupe se mit en route pour chez Kuroko et Kagami, qui les avaient invités pour le repas.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en discutant, le plus jeune Daiki regardait son futur, qui tenait la main de Kise, tandis que celui-ci lui parlait joyeusement. Sortir avec Kise. Il n'y aurait jamais songé. Lui, pensait véritablement qu'il resterait pour toujours avec Tetsu. Peut-être, après tout, en était-il amoureux. Le même sentiment étrange l'étreignit, alors que son regard déviait sur Kagami et Kuroko. Eux aussi étaient heureux ensemble. Visiblement, même en se séparant, malgré tout ce qui avait pu les différencier, ils vivaient leur vie. Juste, ils n'étaient plus cette équipe soudée, l'ombre et la lumière.

Le jeune homme mit alors le doigt sur cette sensation qui lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge, en regardant tous les lycéens. Il se sentait délaissé. Mis à l'écart. Ce type qui se disait être son futur n'était pas véritablement lui. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais il lui semblait que cet autre lui-même, ce futur possible, recommençait tout juste à prendre goût au basket-ball. Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait posé problème. Peut-être avait-il perdu son amour du basket et cela l'avait tout simplement séparé de ses camarades. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Il aimait pourtant ce sport plus que tout.

Après le repas, les Aomine et Kise de 16 ans partirent, laissant le jeune avec les deux autres lycéens. C'était plus simple et serait plus calme, puisque les deux Daiki semblaient incapable de ne pas se disputer. Tetsuya prépara un duvet qu'il mit sur le canapé. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas mieux à proposer à son invité. Kagami prêta une tenue pour dormir au collégien, qui partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

Quand il revint, il hésita avant d'entrer dans le salon. Et finalement resta à attendre dans le couloir. Les deux amants semblaient discuter. Et le sujet semblait être lui. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Il comprit vaguement que Kagami proposait de prendre le canapé et de laisser Kuroko dormir avec lui dans le lit. Et Kuroko lui demandait pourquoi.

- Tu as des choses à lui dire, non ? Demanda le rouge d'une voix chaude.

- C'est... hésita le plus petit.

- Je sais très bien que tu as envie de lui parler de Teikou, de votre futur et tout ça... Déclara le plus grand d'un air un peu gêné. Je suis ton petit ami, après tout, je te connais. Et je sais que tu as besoin de lui parler, puisque qu'il était ta lumière.

- ...Merci.

Difficile de mettre plus de soulagement, d'amour, de douceur et de sentiments positifs dans un seul mot. Un silence suivit, et Aomine devina qu'ils devaient certainement être en train de s'embrasser. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Ainsi, Tetsu voulait lui parler de tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, son ombre avait toujours su voir quand quelque chose le tracassait. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Lui aussi était capable de lire dans son camarade comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais ça, c'était dans le passé. Une bouffée d'amertume remonta quand il se rendit compte qu'effectivement depuis son arrivée il n'y parvenait plus. Tetsuya avait changé.

Se refusant à plus de pensées maussades, le collégien entra dans la pièce en faisant l'air de rien. Les deux amants, qui s'étaient séparés entre temps, lui expliquèrent ce qu'il savait déjà, à savoir que Kagami dormirait sur le canapé et que lui-même dormirait avec Kuroko. Il feignit d'être étonné, mais accepta en souriant. Tetsuya souhaita une bonne nuit à sa lumière actuelle avec un baiser papillon. Et à la grande surprise d'Aomine, Kagami vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec ce sourire radieux qui lui faisait un peu penser au sien.

- Tu sais, tu es plus agréable à supporter que ta version lycéenne ! Fit-il d'un air un peu gêné. Alors... Restes comme ça. Je suis sûr que ma version du passé sera ravie de jouer contre toi.

- Ah, euh... Daiki hésita un instant, se demandant comment le prendre, puis finalement déclara d'un ton gêné. D'accord. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais, bonne nuit. Sourit largement le plus vieux.

Le bleu partit de la pièce, et rejoignit Kuroko, qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Il se couchèrent en silence, et éteignirent la lumière. Le collégien était un peu perturbé par ce que lui avait dit Kagami. Ce type était d'une nature vraiment franche et optimiste. Il était toujours comme ça ? Sentant que Tetsuya, contre lui, ne dormait pas, il osa briser le silence.

- Eh, Tetsu... Kagami est toujours aussi sincère ?

Il cru voir son vis à vis sourire dans le noir pendant un instant, mais l'illusion disparut immédiatement. Néanmoins quand le bleuté répondit, il fut certain qu'il souriait.

- Oui, toujours. Répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il m'as dit ni pourquoi il me l'a dit mais... Je ne sais pas. Daiki se gratta la joue en réfléchissant. Il avait l'air de se préoccuper de moi. Je veux dire, pas du moi futur, mais de celui que je suis là tout de suite.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Répondit Kuroko. C'est dans sa nature. Il te ressemble beaucoup sur ce point. Il s'occupe de ses adversaires.

Il y eut un silence songeur, et Aomine ne parla pas, attendant que son camarade du futur continue. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il était certain que l'explication allait venir. Et effectivement, le fantôme continua.

- Tous les deux, vous aimez beaucoup le basket, et tant que vous avez un adversaire à votre mesure vous êtes heureux. Déclara-t-il de sa voix neutre. La seule différence entre vous, c'est que Kagami a rencontré la génération des miracles avant d'en manquer.

- Manquer de quoi ? D'adversaire ? S'enquit Daiki avec curiosité.

- Oui. Opina l'autre dans l'obscurité. Mais toi, tu n'as pas rencontré Kagami avant notre première année de lycée.

Et Kuroko lui raconta. Il lui raconta les matchs sans défaite, avec un fossé toujours plus grand entre Teikou et les autres équipes. Il lui raconta l'abandon des autres équipes, leur découragement face à tant de talent. Il lui raconta la déception, la sienne mais surtout celle d'Aomine, en constatant que personne n'avait ni le niveau ni la détermination de se battre. Tetsuya lui décrit la lente descente aux enfers, la résignation, l'ennui qui s'installait, le manque d'envie de jouer, faute d'adversaires sérieux. Il lui illustra le sentiment de supériorité qui avait atteint tout le groupe. Et finalement, il lui avoua qu'il avait donné sa lettre de démission.

Daiki ne parla pas, et lui prêta un oreille très attentive. Il comprenait bien entendu pourquoi son double avait réagit ainsi, comment tous avaient pu changer à ce point. Il laissa son ami continuer son récit. Kuroko conclut en lui expliquant qu'il s'était donc séparé de tout le monde. Et que, arrivé au lycée, il avait rencontré Kagami. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le rouge, il l'avait revu lui, Aomine, celui qui aimait le basket plus que tout et qui avait encore tout pour s'amuser. Finalement, il en avait fait sa lumière, voyant en lui le même potentiel que dans la génération des miracles.

La différence entre Taiga et la génération des miracles ? Kagami ne baissait jamais les bras, et donnait son maximum en toute circonstance... tout en répandant son amour du basket aux autres. C'est ainsi que peu à peu tous avaient retrouvé l'envie de jouer. Et plus Kagami s'améliorait, plus l'Aomine de ce temps voyait en lui ce rival qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, et qui arrivait finalement un peu tard. Tetsuya sourit.

- Voilà pourquoi je reste avec Taiga. Fit-il doucement. Parce que je sais que c'est le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec Aomine-kun. Et le seul qui puisse lui redonner le sourire en jouant.

Daiki se tourna vers l'endroit où il devinait son ancien partenaire, silencieux. Maintenant il comprenait, et saisissait le rôle du bleuté dans toute cette histoire. Il eut un grand sourire.

- En fait, durant tout ce temps tu as continué d'espérer le retour de la génération des miracles telle que je la connais. Ce n'est pas Kagami qui nous a aidé, mais bien toi. Déclara-t-il, avant de se radoucir et de passer une main dans le dos de son ami. Même si tu as agi dans l'ombre en te servant de ta lumière actuelle, c'est toi qui as tout fait.

Tetsuya se paralysa, ahuri. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, et une larme lui échapper. C'était bien Aomine-kun, celui qu'il avait toujours cherché depuis cette époque désormais perdue. Celui qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Celui qui le voyait comme une personne et non pas comme une ombre. Celui qui devinait ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était le Daiki qu'il avait laissé s'enfoncer sans pouvoir l'aider. Celui qu'il pouvait maintenant aider grâce à ce qu'il savait.

Le fantôme se tourna légèrement et se pelotonna contre le torse musclé du collégien qui, malgré les trois ans de différence restait plus grand et fort que lui. Celui ci lui passa gentiment un bras autour des épaules dans une étreinte qu'ils savaient tout les deux purement amicale. Et tandis que le plus vieux s'endormait lentement, comme rassuré d'avoir pu faire quelque chose de vraiment utile et d'avoir été compris, le plus jeune resta encore éveillé.

Aomine pensait à Kagami. Ce qu'il avait dit à Kuroko sur le fait que c'était avant tout son initiative et son action était vrai et sincère. Mais sans talent, Kagami ne serait allé nulle part. Finalement, c'était ensemble que le couple avait contribué à aider toute une génération qui était dans la mauvaise voie. Bizarrement, alors qu'il n'avait côtoyé le rouge qu'une petite journée, le bleu comprenait mieux ce qui avait fait que les deux étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Kagami lui ressemblait énormément, et il avait dû se rendre compte de ce que faisait Kuroko. C'était de cela que le bleuté avait besoin. De compréhension, d'acceptation, d'amour simplement.

Il caressa lentement la chevelure bleue claire de son camarade endormi, qu'il ne voyait pas dans le noir. Dans ce futur-ci Kuroko avait trouvé le bonheur avec Kagami, et lui-même avait trouvé une autre sorte de bonheur avec Kise, vraisemblablement. Il ne pouvait rien y changer, et cela aurait été bien cruel de sa part de les priver de ce dont ils avaient finalement besoin dans ce temps ci. Mais au moins maintenant il savait tout et il éviterait de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de changer son propre futur.

C'est avec un sourire confiant aux lèvres et beaucoup de réflexions sur lui-même qu'il finit par s'endormir à son tour, serrant toujours son ancienne ombre dans ses bras.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Voici la fin du premier chapitre. La prochaine partie se nommera "Passé".**

**Je vous laisse le soin de me communiquer ce que vous en avez pensé via reviews ! Je suis toujours ravie de voir qui a lu, qui a aimé, ou non... et ne manquerais pas de vous répondre ! Alors que ce soit pour me montrer des erreurs qui auraient échappé à ma béta et à moi-même, des incohérences ou simplement pour me dire que c'est pas mal... Allez y !**

**Les reviews sont le fuel qui permet aux fanficeurs et fanficeuses d'écrire ! Vous êtes nos muses, notre source de motivation, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! Alors faites nous savoir que vous existez ! :D**

**La suite, vendredi prochain (soit le 5/07/13) ! :3**

**Ja nee~**


	2. Passé

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.**

**Vous savez quoi ? J'AI MON BAC ! C'est bon, je suis tranquille et vraiment en vacances ! c'est génial, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fais du bien ! Je poste ce chapitre le coeur léger. :D**

**Maintenant, le protocole:**

**Disclaimer: kuroko no basket n'est pas à moi, le voyage dans le temps non plus, mais la combinaison des deux et mon interprétation sont personnelles et m'appartiennent !**

**Pairings: Aokuro, Kagakuro, Aokise et KiMomoi.**

**Béta: Ma ju-chan adorée ! (qui est géniale malgré nos divergences d'opinions sur les pairings)**

**Note TRES importante: l'histoire étant déjà terminée, écrite et corrigée, je peux vous annoncer dors et déjà qu'elle est en deux chapitres et un épilogue. Je publierais une partie chaque vendredi, afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre mais pour laisser un peu de marge aussi. C'est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi et que vous laisserez des reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un temps incertain**

* * *

_Partie 2 : Passé_

* * *

Le lendemain matin. C'était lundi. Encore endormi, Aomine se serra un peu plus contre la source de chaleur qu'il sentait à côté de lui. Peu à peu, il émergea des brumes du sommeil. Et les souvenirs de la veille se rappelèrent à lui. Ah oui, c'était vrai. Il y avait un double plus jeune de lui-même qui était apparu, lui rappelant des souvenirs de Teikou en masse. Lui et Kise étaient rentrés à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient et s'étaient couchés tôt afin de ne pas trop parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le bleu soupçonnait son petit ami d'être un peu retourné par le retour de son ancien lui, qui était à l'époque amoureux de Tetsu. Il le savait. Après tout, c'était lui, tout de même. Le blond avait toujours eu ce complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Kuroko. D'après lui, Daiki et Tetsuya étaient fait pour être ensemble, et il était venu se mettre entre les deux alors que Kuroko était mieux que lui.

L'as de Toho avait eu beau passer tout son temps à l'en détromper, à lui garantir que désormais c'était lui qui accaparait ses pensées et non pas son ombre, Ryouta continuait à se sentir toujours un peu inférieur à l'ancienne ombre de son amant. Aomine avait eu un mal de chien à lui faire oublier ses craintes... Et voilà que son ancien lui revenait mettre le bazar là-dedans.

Bien sûr, il fallait s'en douter. A l'époque, Daiki pensait naïvement qu'il finirait sa vie avec Tetsu, qu'ils iraient au même lycée, qu'ils continueraient le basket-ball ensemble... Il était amoureux, quoi. Mais il y avait eu cette histoire, cette absence de rivaux, et cette époque où il avait commencé à ne plus aimer le basket autant qu'avant. Or c'était son lien avec son ombre, ce sport. Désormais il reprenait goût aux matchs, grâce à ses anciens camarades qui continuaient de s'améliorer et grâce à Kagami, qui lui offrait de vrais défis.

Mais ce collégien n'avait encore rien vécu de tel. Donc il était toujours attaché à Tetsu... et pouvait se permettre de le rester. C'était exactement ce qui faisait peur à son amant blond, ou du moins qui lui apportait de mauvais souvenirs. Daiki soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il lui remonte le moral pendant toute la journée. Et surtout, qu'il évite le sujet Kuroko ou Teikou tout simplement.

Le problème, car il y en avait un et Aomine s'en rendit vite compte, c'est qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir parler tout de suite à son petit ami. Car en ouvrant les yeux... Il tomba sur son propre visage en plus jeune. Il se pétrifia et tenta pendant quelques minutes de redémarrer son cerveau sans succès. Puis il lâcha la version jeune de lui avec consternation. Mais qu'est-ce que ce niais de lui-même faisait là ?

Visiblement mécontent d'être privé de la chaleur qui l'entourait auparavant, le collégien grogna dans son sommeil, avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour. De se pétrifier. De tenter de faire redémarrer son cerveau en vain. Pour finalement mettre une distance de sécurité d'au moins cinquante centimètres entre lui et son double de 16 ans. Il fronça les sourcils, et regarda autour de lui. Avant de comprendre.

- Oh. On dirait que tu es revenu avec moi dans le passé. Déclara-t-il en s'étirant comme si c'était normal. J'en connais plusieurs qui vont être surpris de constater qu'on a disparu pendant la nuit.

Le plus vieux regarda à son tour autour de lui, et dû reconnaître que le plus jeune avait raison. C'était son ancienne chambre, de l'époque de Teikou. Donc logiquement, puisqu'il ne voyait ni Kise ni Kuroko ni Kagami ni personne d'autre... A moins qu'ils ne se trouvent autre part, ils étaient les seuls à être repartis pour cette époque révolue. Les deux garçons au teint mat soupirèrent en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Ils allaient devoir se côtoyer le temps que le plus vieux des deux reparte à son tour dans le futur.

Alors qu'ils allaient se lever, leurs yeux tombèrent mécaniquement sur le réveil. Qui annonçait onze heure du matin. Les deux s'entre-regardèrent, d'un air ennuyé. Les cours n'avaient jamais été leur passion. Et puis franchement, est-ce qu'ils avaient envie d'aller au collège juste pour un après-midi, avec en plus le besoin d'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient deux ? Certes, le plus vieux pouvait rester seul là, mais aucun des deux ne souhaitait voir son double faire des bêtises en l'absence de l'autre.

- Bon... Soupira Aomine de 16 ans en se remettant en position allongée.

- ...Je propose qu'on reste ici pour l'après-midi. Opina le collégien, qui avait tout de suite compris.

- ...De toute façon s'il le faut... Continua le lycéen.

- ...Tetsu passera nous chercher. Termina le Daiki de 13 ans.

Les deux s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau, un sourire moqueur étirant leurs lèvres. Pour une fois ils étaient d'accord. En fait, ils n'avaient pas tant changés que cela, quand il s'agissait de rester à la maison. D'un même mouvement, ils se recouchèrent, rabattirent la couverture sur leurs têtes et se rendormirent.

Ce fut le bruit insistant de la sonnette qui les tira du sommeil à nouveau. Le plus vieux Aomine jeta un regard ennuyé au réveil, qui annonçait à présent 16h. Bon sang, il avait beaucoup dormi. Il secoua son double en plus jeune, qui grognait, et se leva en bâillant. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Agacé, il jeta un ''J'arrive, une seconde !'' à l'adresse de la porte d'entrée, une pièce plus loin. Il soupira en voyant qu'il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt.

Malgré sa tenue, il quitta la chaleur du lit, et traversa la chambre pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Après tout, si c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, cela ferait les pieds à son double plus jeune. Et sinon... bah. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, et il poussa un nouveau cri agacé, le temps de trouver ses clés quelque part. Une fois ceci fait, il fit tourner la serrure et appuya sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit à demi, et il reconnut immédiatement la personne qui se tenait sur le palier. Kuroko, car c'était lui, ne changea pas d'expression malgré la petite lueur surprise dans ses yeux bleus clairs.

- Aomine-kun ? S'enquit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois -à savoir samedi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

Le plus grand jura voir une légère rougeur monter aux joues de son ancienne ombre, mais elle s'en alla si vite qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre, tout en réfléchissant à si il fallait mentir ou dire la vérité, quand une voix ensommeillée retentit derrière lui.

- Eh, crétin, j'espère que t'es pas allé ouvrir la porte en caleçon ! Grogna la voix du collégien.

Tetsuya ouvrit alors des yeux ronds, chose rare, envoyant arriver un deuxième Aomine, mieux habillé mais moins grand. Il se frotta les yeux. Puis se pinça. Et finalement soupira.

- Je le savais. Souffla-t-il. Le Milk-shake de ce midi avait un drôle de goût. Maintenant je vois double.

- Erm, Tetsu... Sourit d'un air un peu crispé le plus jeune. Désolé de te décevoir mais...

- ...On est bien deux. Continua le plus vieux. Et avant que tu ne poses la question...

- ...Non, je n'ai pas de grand frère, et encore moins de frère jumeau caché...

- ...C'est juste que je viens du futur.

Kuroko regarda les deux versions de sa lumière en silence, comme se remettant du choc. Puis il sembla assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et un léger sourire filtra sur ses lèvres. Effectivement, ils devaient être les mêmes, pour être sur une telle longueur d'onde, s'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux. Cela ne le choquait pas vraiment plus que ça. En revanche, il fit remarquer qu'il était vrai que la tenue du plus grand n'était pas des plus appropriées. Le lycéen grommela quelque chose, et quitta l'entrée pour se mettre en quête d'habits à sa taille.

En attendant qu'il ne revienne, le collégien expliqua brièvement à son ombre qu'il s'était retrouvé il-ne-savait-trop-comment dans le futur la veille, et que visiblement en revenant ici le matin même il avait emmené sa version de trois ans plus tard. Cela laissa le fantôme un peu dubitatif, et il ne manqua pas de demander à son camarade si c'était sa raison pour avoir séché les cours. En se grattant la nuque, un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres, l'autre grogna que le changement temporel avait certainement aspiré de leurs forces et que donc ils étaient restés couchés.

Son camarade ne fit aucune remarque sur cet énorme mensonge, se contentant de soupirer légèrement. Aomine sourit en constatant qu'il arrivait à nouveau à lire les émotions de son ami sur son visage. Il était heureux de revoir son Tetsu. Celui-ci, semblant soudain se souvenir du but premier de sa venue, releva la tête vers lui.

- Akashi-kun va nous attendre pour l'entraînement. Fit-il simplement. Tu viens ?

- Bien sûr ! Sourit son interlocuteur.

- Moi aussi je viens. Intervint le plus grand des Daiki, qui s'était habillé correctement.

Les vêtements étaient légèrement serrés, mais cela passait. Son double soupira avec agacement, n'aimant pas l'idée d'être suivi toute la journée par sa version lycéenne, mais il n'y pouvait rien, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser faire n'importe quoi alors qu'il lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Finalement ils sortirent de l'appartement, refermèrent la porte derrière eux et partirent pour Teikou.

Un bras passé avec nonchalance autour des épaules de son ombre, le jeune Aomine se sentait plus serein que normalement. Ce petit séjour dans le futur lui avait donné de nouveaux espoirs quand au futur qu'il considérait parfois comme sombre. Et désormais il savait que s'il le voulait il resterait avec Tetsu. Sa présence lui était bénéfique, et il sentait au plus profond de lui ce lien qui les unissait. Avant, il ne l'avait jamais aussi clairement perçu. C'était le fait d'être complètement coupé de son monde qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout cela.

Un regard en arrière lui apprit que son double de 16 ans les suivaient bien. Le plus grand regardait autour de lui avec les yeux dans le vague. Daiki devinait que sa version future était nostalgique. Certainement voyait-il des souvenirs se dérouler sous ses yeux ? Il devait avoir des impressions de déjà-vu à chaque pas. Kuroko aussi l'avait remarqué, et demanda à voix basse à sa lumière ce qu'il avait appris dans le futur. Son ami hésita, avant de lui promettre qu'il lui en parlerait, mais plus tard. Le bleuté n'insista pas, sachant que chaque chose venait en son temps.

Soudain le téléphone de Tetsuya sonna, laissant entendre une douce mélodie. Le collégien farfouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir son portable. Il regarda qui l'appelait, puis décrocha.

- Oui Akashi-kun ? Demanda-t-il avec calme.

Il se tût, prêtant attention à ce que disait son capitaine. Puis il se tourna vers les deux Aomine, qui s'étaient mis à se disputer entre temps. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du fantôme de l'équipe.

- C'est bon, il est avec moi. Opina-t-il. On arrive.

Akashi répondit encore quelque chose à l'autre bout des ondes, puis il raccrocha, laissant entendre au sixième membre de la génération des miracles la tonalité du téléphone. Habitué, Tetsuya raccrocha à son tour et rangea l'engin dans sa poche. Il jeta un regard aux deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Les deux joueurs de basket-ball au teint mat étaient presque en train d'en venir aux poings pour il-ne-savait-trop-quelle-raison.

Il resta comme ça un instant, à regarder le spectacle assez atypique de deux Aomine se crêpant le chignon, puis décida que c'en était assez. C'est pourquoi il s'avança vers eux et leur mit à chacun un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre. Sans changer d'expression, Kuroko les regarda se tenir l'estomac en grimaçant de douleur pendant un instant. Désormais sûr d'avoir leur pleine attention, et sans se préoccuper de leurs airs souffrants, il leur expliqua qu'ils devaient se dépêcher car Akashi les attendaient. La mention du capitaine de Teikou eut sur eux l'effet d'un stimulant et soudain plus aucun des deux n'eut mal.

Ils se mirent en route, le collégien ayant reprit sa place près de son Tetsu et le lycéen toujours un peu en retrait. Le fait que le nom de leur capitaine ait fait réagir sa version future intriguait le plus jeune. La génération des miracles s'était pourtant séparée. Mais il était vrai qu'ils semblaient tous avoir gardé contact. Curieux de savoir si Akashi avait toujours tant d'autorité, il posa tout de même la question à son double. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Akashi c'est Akashi. Il ne change pas. Fit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Et en vérité, cela expliquait tout. Akashi et ses yeux de l'empereur étaient simplement une autorité à ne pas contrarier pour la génération des miracles. Donc passé, présent ou futur, ses mots seraient toujours absolus. En un sens, c'était logique pour tous de savoir que le capitaine de l'équipe de Teikou resterait le même. Ils voyaient mal leur camarade changer. A part en pire, peut-être.

Ils arrivèrent peu après au collège. Le fait de traverser à nouveau la cour, de passer à nouveau par les bâtiments, fit avoir une bouffée de nostalgie au lycéen, qui se voyait presque à nouveau dans le passé -ce qui était littéralement le cas. En regardant sa version plus jeune et Tetsu que celui-ci tenait par les épaules, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Bon sang, il avait oublié à quel point il était heureux à cette époque. Il fallait qu'il empêche les mêmes choses de se reproduire une seconde fois. Simplement parce qu'il savait que sinon il allait perdre des choses précieuses à ses yeux.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au gymnase. Les souvenirs affluaient dans l'esprit du plus vieux, qui avait des milliers de sensations de déjà-vu, en même temps que le son des ballons frappant le sol rythmait le silence environnant. Un léger sourire, un peu aigre-doux, étirait ses lèvres. Les deux autres, qui l'avaient remarqué, devinèrent qu'il se souvenait de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Ce devait être bien et à la fois si douloureux pour le lycéen. Désireux de détendre l'atmosphère, le jeune Daiki déclara :

- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à réagir comme Kise l'a fait dans le futur ! Grogna-t-il en cachant mal son amusement en repensant à la scène.

- Kise-kun ? S'étonna Kuroko. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Une hémorragie nasale. Sourit sa lumière. Il a failli bousiller ton tapis, d'ailleurs. Enfin, le tapis de ta version du futur.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas... Soupira le plus vieux en entendant cela.

Son sourire démentait néanmoins son ton blasé. Visiblement cela l'amusait beaucoup d'imaginer la scène. Après un instant de silence songeur, Aomine de 16 ans déclara qu'il avait soif, et qu'il allait juste boire un coup aux robinets. Même si celui de 13 ans le gratifia d'un regard soupçonneux, il se mit en route comme si de rien n'était. Finalement l'autre haussa les épaules. Bah, il se connaissait. Certainement son double voulait-il se rafraîchir les idées, et ménager un peu son effet auprès de l'équipe.

À peine eurent-ils tous deux posé un pied dans le gymnase que l'entraînement des autres fut interrompu. La génération des miracles au complet leur tomba dessus, surtout sur Aomine, pour leur faire savoir de ce qu'ils pensaient du retard ou du fait d'avoir manqué les cours. Quand Akashi demanda s'il avait une bonne excuse à lui proposer, Daiki eut un sourire crispé.

- Euh... J'ai eu un problème avec un certain Aomine Daiki, qui m'a proposé de rester dormir au lieu d'aller en cours et j'ai accepté ? Tenta-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, sourit le capitaine de façon effrayante, TU es Daiki. Je n'ai jamais entendu d'excuse plus minable.

- Hum, Akashi-kun ? Intervint Kuroko timidement. Ce n'est pas exactement de lui-même qu'Aomine-kun voulait parler...

- Hein ?

Heureusement pour les deux, l'un des types du club qui s'entraînait encore avec les autres envoya par mégarde le ballon de leur côté. Daiki réagit instantanément et attrapa la balle au vol. Le naturel revenant au galop, il se mit à dribbler, esquiva quelques joueurs du club qui tentaient de lui opposer une faible résistance et mit la balle dans le panier avec facilité. Il sentit un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres. Bon dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimer le basket-ball.

De bonne humeur, il se détourna et s'excusa auprès des joueurs qu'il avait interrompu pour revenir près de ses camarades. Encore une fois il s'excusa, pour avoir agi par réflexe cette fois, sans cesser de sourire. Cela lui avait manqué de passer un jour entier sans toucher de balle de basket. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en passer. Oui, vraiment, le basket c'était toute sa vie.

Soudain une voix retentit, interrompant ses excuses et esquives de conversation.

- Oh mon dieu, efface donc cet air niais de ton visage...

- Ha ? Grogna le collégien en se tournant vers le propriétaire de la voix. C'est toi qui tires toujours une tête de six pieds de longs ! Et puis... je peux savoir pourquoi tu es torse nu ?

En effet, le plus vieux des deux Aomine avait son T-shirt dans la main, dévoilant son torse parfaitement sculpté -rendant quelque peu son double du passé jaloux de sa musculature. Agacé, il répondit vertement que le robinet était cassé et que du coup il était trempé. Il ajouta quelque chose à propos de sa prétendue tête de six pieds de longs, tout en s'avançant vers le petit groupe. Sa version plus jeune se mit alors à se disputer une nouvelle fois avec lui, sous les yeux médusés de la génération des miracles.

Ceux-ci étaient pétrifiés, et d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Toute la salle les dévisageaient désormais avec un drôle d'air. Kuroko poussa un petit soupir, las de voir les deux Daiki se disputer, et secoua légèrement Akashi, le réveillant. Le rouge allait pour poser une question, mais le bleuté lui demanda en premier quelque chose. Intrigué, le capitaine opina, marquant son accord, et se tourna vers le reste de la salle.

- L'entraînement est terminé pour tout le monde. Fit-il d'une voix forte. Laissez tout en plan, nous rangerons après notre départ.

Il y eut une rumeur étonnée qui parcourut les rangs de joueurs, mais aucun n'osa contredire l'ordre de Seijuurou. Rapidement, il ne resta plus dans la salle que la génération des miracles pétrifiée, un Tetsuya un peu agacé, un Akashi toujours étonné et deux Aomine qui se tapaient pratiquement dessus. Finalement, le premier à craquer fut Kuroko, qui s'avança vers les deux versions de sa lumière. Tout deux s'immobilisèrent en le voyant. Ils se crispèrent, et un sourire tendu étira leurs lèvres.

- Calme toi, Tetsu ! Tenta le plus jeune en agitant les mains.

- On arrête, c'est bon Tetsu. Ajouta le plus vieux en faisant un pas en arrière.

Le bleuté eut brièvement l'air déçu, ce qui crispa un peu plus les deux bleus, mais finalement il relâcha ses poings qu'il avait préparé pour les arrêter. Les deux Aomine poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et se rapprochèrent du groupe en évitant soigneusement de se croiser du regard. En revanche, lorsqu'ils virent les têtes que tiraient chacun de leurs camarades, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

Le plus vieux, en particulier, dévisageait et détaillait chacun d'eux. Bon sang ce qu'ils avaient changés. Ils étaient comme dans ses souvenirs, mais cela lui faisait bizarre. Cela le rendait nostalgique, mais en même temps... En regardant le jeune Kise, il se rendit compte que ce n'étaient plus ceux qui faisaient partie de sa vie. Les autres membres de la génération des miracles sortirent de leur torpeur.

- Eh~ Il y a un type qui ressemble à Aomine-chin~ Remarqua Murasakibara en mâchant un cookie.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dis que tu avais un frère jumeau, Aominechi. S'étonna Kise en se grattant la nuque.

- Je dirais plus un grand-frère. Intervint Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il est plus grand.

- Daiki, Tetsuya... Qui est-ce ? S'enquit Akashi.

Les trois concernés s'entre-regardèrent, et finalement avec un sourire arrogant qu'ils avaient déjà vu, mais rarement, sur le visage de leur as, le plus vieux posa une main sur la tête de sa version plus jeune. Celui-ci manqua de lui flanquer un gros coup de coude dans l'estomac mais se retint, malgré la force que l'autre exerçait sur son crâne, comme pour l'enfoncer et le faire paraître plus petit. Le lycéen nia alors la théorie comme quoi ils étaient frères. Et d'une même voix, tout en se désignant mutuellement du doigt, ils conclurent.

- C'est moi dans le passé/futur.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Tous regardaient avec effarement et dubitation les deux Aomine, qui paraissaient sérieux, et Kuroko qui hochait légèrement la tête pour appuyer ce qu'ils venaient de dire. C'était tout de même difficile à croire, et ils étaient tentés de penser que c'était une blague, mais si Daiki était du genre à faire ce type de farces, Tetsuya était moins enclin à la plaisanterie. Et puis, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres explications à la présence d'un Aomine plus vieux.

Comprenant que c'était compliqué pour eux de le croire, le lycéen fouilla ses poches, et en sortit son portable. Il pianota sur les touches, avant d'avoir un petit sourire victorieux. Il tourna l'écran, de sorte à ce que tout le monde le voit. Tous purent donc admirer une photo de groupe, visiblement prise après un match.

On voyait Kise qui sautait sur un Kuroko de dos, qui se rattrapait tant bien que mal à Kagami. Juste à côté, on voyait Midorima qui discutait avec Murasakibara, sous le rire de Takao. Et au fond, on voyait Akashi qui s'intéressait de près à un chien, des ciseaux dans les mains. Au premier plan, Momoi semblait s'énerver contre photographe. Le jeune Aomine poussa un petit sifflement.

- Tout le monde a quand même changé, à part Tetsu. J'aurais bien voulu vous voir tous, hier !

- Tu n'aurais pas pu. Soupira le plus vieux. Certains lycées, comme Rakuzan, ne sont pas à Tokyo.

Il tourna l'écran vers lui, et un sourire léger étira ses lèvres. Bon sang, maintenant qu'il avait leurs versions jeunes en face de lui et qu'il les comparaient avec la photo, il était évident qu'ils avaient tous changés et grandis. Un coup d'oeil vers son double collégien lui apprit que visiblement lui aussi pensait la même chose. Et les autres semblaient désormais plus enclins à le croire, malgré leurs airs un peu effarés.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient leur attention, les deux Aomine leur expliquèrent brièvement que la veille le jeune était allé il-ne-savait-trop-comment dans le futur, et qu'il avait rencontré le futur Kise, le futur Tetsu, un autre type nommé Kagami et son propre futur. Et ils-ne-savaient-trop-comment non plus, ce matin ils s'étaient tout deux réveillés chez le collégien. Après quelques instants, la génération des miracles avoua que même si c'était compliqué à croire, cela semblait tenir debout.

Ils commencèrent à les inonder de questions, sur le futur, sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient leurs dire, tellement qu'aucun des deux ne pu répondre. Ce fut Akashi qui interrompit le flot d'interrogations, avec pour argument qu'il ne fallait pas changer le futur. Avec un sourire proprement effrayant, il ajouta qu'en revanche ils pouvaient faire un petit match d'entraînement face au Daiki du futur. Le plus vieux ne mit pas longtemps avant d'accepter avec un sourire carnassier. Contre toute la génération des miracles à la fois, il aurait du mal, même s'ils n'étaient qu'au collège.

Tous se placèrent au centre du terrain, Akashi donna quelques consignes brèves à son équipe. Le lycéen jeta son T-shirt sur un banc, préférant rester torse nu. Le capitaine se mit au centre avec la balle, pour la lancer... Et soudain une silhouette apparu comme par magie aux côtés du lycéen. Tous s'immobilisèrent, regardant avec effarement le nouveau venu. C'était Kuroko. Le jeune homme ne marqua pas vraiment de surprise à part un léger écarquillement des yeux. Puis il se gratta la nuque.

- Kise-kun dois être en train de vider la réserve de mouchoirs de la maison, maintenant. Soupira-t-il avec une sorte de découragement. Et Taiga doit paniquer lui aussi.

- Tetsu ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux Aomine en voyant leur camarade du futur.

- Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun. Salua le lycéen avec un léger sourire, avant de se tourner vers les non habitués du phénomène. Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun. Et hum... Moi-même.

Il avait salué toute l'équipe, dont lui-même sans changer d'expression. Les deux Aomine abandonnèrent leurs positions pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là et comment il en était arrivé là. Le plus petit fit signe qu'il ne savait pas, avant de laisser son regard parcourir le gymnase et les visages de ses camarades plus jeunes. Il souffla que c'était nostalgique, avec un petit sourire. Puis, remarquant la balle au sol, il demanda s'il avait interrompu un match. Les autres, revenant de leur surprise, lui assurèrent que non, et s'approchèrent pour le détailler de plus près. Tetsuya remarqua que son autre lui le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement réservé et d'interrogations, et le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous, Tetsuya ? Suggéra alors Akashi. Tu feras équipe avec le grand Daiki.

- Pourquoi pas. Accepta le plus vieux, en sortant ses essuie-front.

Tous se remirent en place, tandis que les deux anciens camarades s'entre-regardaient. Comme c'était nostalgique de les voir, et de faire à nouveau équipe tout les deux. Ils avaient tous deux cette lueur douce-amère dans les yeux, alors qu'ils se mettaient en place. Akashi se mit en place, le ballon dans les mains... La balle vola en l'air. Aomine sauta face à Murasakibara. Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui toucha la balle. Il l'envoya avec force dans le camp adverse. Et sortant de nulle part, le plus vieux des Kuroko l'intercepta. Alors que tous pensaient qu'il allait faire la passe, il se mit à dribbler vers le panier. Kise se mit en position pour l'intercepter... Et vit avec effarement le lycéen disparaître de son champ de vision.

Le plus jeune Daiki, qui avait déjà vu le phénomène, avait anticipé et s'était posté en défense. Le fantôme s'immobilisa, et à la surprise de ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu, il se mit en position de tir. La balle partit de ses mains. Disparut. Et réapparut dans le panier. Il y eut un blanc, qui fut de très courte durée. La génération des miracles se reprit vivement, et saisit la balle pour se relancer à l'attaque. Le ballon arriva dans les mains de Midorima, qui tira immédiatement. La balle alla se mettre dans le panier.

Le vieux Aomine, qui se trouvait en dessous, réceptionna le ballon, et se mit à courir vers le panier adverse. Il esquiva ses anciens camarades. Soudain, il se retrouva face à Akashi. Le rouge planta ses prunelles dans celles du lycéen, qui su immédiatement ce qui allait se produire et passa la balle sans même regarder où il l'envoyait. Distrait, Seijuurou le lâcha du regard. Daiki se remit à courir, sans le ballon. Et la balle changea soudain de direction avec une force et une vitesse prodigieuse, pour atterrir dans ses mains. Il continua sur sa lancée, sauta pour marquer et...

- Kagamichiiii ! Geignit une voix. Comment on va faire si ils reviennent pas ?

- Arrêtes de chialer, bon sang ! Répondit une seconde voix. Huh ? Où on est ?

Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Aomine envoya la balle dans le panier, sans même le regarder, et se tourna vers le milieu du terrain. Lui et son camarade du futur s'avancèrent vers les deux nouvelles silhouettes. Le jeune Aomine poussa un cri de surprise en reconnaissant les deux nouveaux venus.

- Kagami, Kise. Fit-il.

Les deux concernés regardèrent tout les collégiens qui les fixaient. Le blond avait le visage baigné de larmes. Et Kagami était visiblement en train de tenter vainement de le réconforter. Tout deux virent leurs petits amis au milieu des autres. Le plus vieux Kise eut alors un sourire rassuré, et se jeta sur le plus vieux Aomine avec force. Kagami, lui, se précipita sur le plus vieux des Kuroko, sans le confondre avec son double plus jeune. Les deux nouveaux venus serrèrent leurs camarades dans leurs bras avec un certain soulagement.

Comme le lycéen blond n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, de joie cette fois, son petit-ami se contentait de lui caresser le dos, avec un air ennuyé. De son côté, Kagami était en train de s'exclamer qu'il s'était inquiété, et il reçut en retour un faible coup de poing de la part de son copain, qui étouffait dans l'étreinte. Tous ceux du passé regardaient les deux couples avec un certain étonnement, sauf le jeune Aomine, qui regardait le tout sans broncher, habitué.

Puis, après quelques minutes, Ryouta arrêta de pleurer et Taiga relâcha un peu Tetsuya, malgré le fait qu'il conserva un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Alors que le lycéen blond s'émerveillait de les voir tous en plus jeune, la nouvelle lumière du bleuté les regardait avec un drôle d'air.

- Cela me fais bizarre de tous vous voir ensemble comme ça, dans le même uniforme. Avoua-t-il en se grattant la nuque. Vous avez changé.

- C'est vrai. Opina en souriant son petit ami. Enfin, moi je n'ai pas tellement changé...

Il jeta un regard à son double, qui regardait les deux couples avec un drôle d'air. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs, et il promit de prendre le temps de lui parler un peu. Mais pour l'instant, l'atmosphère était un peu gênée. Il y avait deux Kuroko, deux Aomine et deux Kise. Le seul que ceux du passé ne connaissaient pas était ce gars aux cheveux rouges qui tenait Tetsuya contre lui. Akashi, qui l'observait en détail, releva immédiatement qu'il avait le même style de jeu qu'Aomine, mais pas exactement le même talent. Le parfait rival pour leur as.

Intéressé, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait encore jamais entendu parlé de lui. Certes, il venait du futur, mais avec un tel niveau il se serait fait repérer dès le collège. Cela l'intriguait, et c'est pourquoi il s'avança pour s'adresser à Taiga.

- Je reconnais que c'est une situation très perturbante, sourit-il, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier la politesse. Je ne pense pas connaître une personne comme toi...

- Moi ? S'enquit Taiga, un peu gêné d'être au centre de l'attention. Je m'appelle Kagami Taiga. Je suis dans l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée Seirin.

- C'est leur as ! Intervint avec joie le Kise du futur. C'est également la nouvelle lumière de Kurokochi et le rival de Daikichi ! Et surtout...

- ...Surtout si tu finis cette phrase, on te coupe en rondelle et on jette chaque morceau à la mer. Menacèrent trois voix d'un calme effrayant.

- Uwaah... Geignit le blond, en regardant ses trois camarades du futur. Tellement méchants !

Son homologue du passé réagit également de la même façon en constatant que dans le futur il était toujours persécuté par les autres. Ceux du futur remarquèrent néanmoins l'oeil intéressé de Seijuurou sur Kagami, et le lycéen Aomine préféra l'arrêter tout de suite. Il lui expliqua que Kagami ne reviendrait des USA que pour le lycée. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'il l'enrôle dans l'équipe. Si le rouge fut surpris d'avoir été découvert si facilement, il ne le montra pas.

Peu désireux de s'étendre sur le futur, ou sur le passé pour eux, les nouveaux venus proposèrent un petit match amical, histoire de voir un peu la différence. Tous acceptèrent... sauf le plus grand des deux Aomine. Il prétexta que Kagami avait le même rôle que lui, et qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre sa place. Le plus jeune des Kuroko vit son homologue du futur lui faire un léger signe de la main, et comprit qu'il fallait qu'il le suive. Prétextant une fatigue soudaine, il quitta le gymnase à son tour.

Il entendit à peine le bruit du ballon qui commençait à rebondir qu'il se dirigea instinctivement dans les couloirs. Il savait par habitude que lorsque Aomine avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le trouvait sur le toit. Il espérait juste que cela n'aurait pas changé. Et effectivement, il trouva son camarade, ou plutôt sa version plus âgée, en train de regarder le ciel. Tetsuya se glissa silencieusement à ses côtés. Il jeta un regard en coin à sa lumière. Il n'avait jamais vu Aomine-kun avec une telle expression, nostalgique, amère, doucereuse...

Tous deux restèrent ainsi, immobiles, silencieux, à regarder le ciel ensemble. Et finalement, après avoir fermé les yeux un instant pour se préparer à la conversation à venir, Daiki s'assit par terre, vite imité par son ancienne ombre. Sans le regarder, il brisa le silence.

- ...Le ciel, c'est le même ici que dans le futur. Remarqua-t-il. Toujours bleu, toujours aussi beau.

- Je suppose. Répondit doucement son interlocuteur.

- Tu sais Tetsu, il y a tellement de choses qui ont changé depuis trois ans. A l'époque j'étais naïf, j'étais heureux, j'aimais le basket-ball plus que tout... Je pensais que tous les deux on resterait toujours ensemble. Avoua rêveusement le lycéen. Mais tout a changé du tout au tout, depuis cette époque. Et je ne suis plus avec toi.

- Tu sors avec Kise-kun, n'est-ce-pas ? Souffla le bleuté. Et moi je sors avec ce type... Kagami.

Aomine opina silencieusement. Il resta calme encore un peu, alors que sous son crâne c'était la tempête, mais il savait que son camarade lisait chacun de ses silences avec la même facilité qu'il lisait un livre. Tetsu n'avait pas changé sur ce point là. Il avait toujours été discret et très observateur. Il savait que même sans parler, le collégien le comprendrait. Alors il resta silencieux. Et Kuroko vit tout le non dit.

Il entendit comme si l'autre lui parlait à voix haute son agacement face à ses adversaires qui abandonnaient, son rejet de lui-même et de son ombre... Puis les années d'ennui, perdues, des années vides de sens. Et finalement, Kagami, l'apparition de ce rival tant espéré, et lui, Tetsuya, qui se trouvait là. C'était grâce à lui s'il reprenait goût au basket.

Mais ils avaient changé tout de même, et le temps révolu ne reviendrait pas, pas plus que ce bonheur naïf et enfantin. Pas plus que leurs sentiments. Désormais il leur était impossible de recoller parfaitement les morceaux. Leur amitié était intacte, mais il n'y avait plus le même lien qu'avant, la même intensité. Tout deux avaient trouvés les personnes qui leur convenaient.

- ...Je suis heureux avec Kise. Reprit le lycéen, comme s'il n'avait pas cessé de parler. Et tu es heureux avec Kagami. C'est les personnes qui conviennent à notre bonheur désormais. Même si tel que tu es maintenant, et tel qu'est ma version du passé, vous n'iriez pas avec les même personnes.

- Est-ce que l'on finira par devenir comme vous ? Demanda d'une petite voix le plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit franchement l'autre. Mais je ne pense pas. Tu sais, je me suis perdu moi-même, sans me rendre compte que toi, pendant toutes ces années tu avais continué d'espérer à ma place. Tu as cherché la personne qui me rendrait l'envie de jouer. Tu l'as trouvée. Mais quand tu me l'as présenté, il était trop tard, et nous avions trop changé tous les deux, nous nous étions éloignés.

Kuroko n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre ce qui allait suivre. Mais... maintenant c'était différent. Sa lumière actuelle avait rencontré Kagami avant même de commencer à s'ennuyer. Il savait qu'un jour il aurait un rival digne de ce nom. La seule chose qu'il manquerait si jamais ils restaient ensemble... C'était lui-même, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aucun des deux ne parlait plus. Ils savaient que le bleu avait tout dit à son ancienne ombre. Et ils savaient que désormais, tout reposait dans les mains des plus jeunes. Aomine se sentait plus serein maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, et Kuroko avait plus chaud au cœur.

Tetsuya avait en effet craint ce futur, en voyant son double se jeter dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, et Aomine-kun, sa lumière, sa précieuse lumière, se mettre avec Kise. Il s'était demandé s'il avait laissé tomber la personne qui lui était chère, s'il s'était enfui comme un lâche. Certainement était-ce un peu le cas. Mais finalement il n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné. Même après avoir trouvé une nouvelle lumière, même après en être tombé amoureux, son double avait toujours pensé à sa première lumière, et l'avait remis dans le droit chemin. De plus, si ce que lui avait dit le Daiki lycéen était vrai, alors...

- Tu sais, je suis heureux que tu ais continué à penser à moi aussi, pendant tout ce temps. Fit-il alors avec un doux sourire. Si tu te sentais vide, c'était parce que tu n'avais plus de personne sur qui te reposer, non ?

Le silence seul lui répondit. Aomine retenait son souffle. Il sentait qu'il devait entendre la suite. C'était important. Tetsu était toujours le même. Il avait deviné la blessure qui subsistait dans son cœur. La peur...

- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, je le sais. Continua le bleuté, en fermant les yeux. Tu es parti pour tenter de rester le même, celui que je connais. Et pendant tout ce temps, tout en tentant de ne pas changer, tu as continué à t'en vouloir. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Et je suis sûr que mon autre moi non plus. Je pense que ce que vous avez fait l'un pour l'autre, vous en avez tous les deux conscience.

Il se pressa légèrement contre le plus grand, et acheva dans un souffle.

- Tu lui as pardonné de t'avoir laissé seul, et il t'a pardonné de t'être égaré. Alors il ne faut plus que vous vous en vouliez. Et il faut que vous continuiez à vivre, aux côtés de ceux qui vous aiment ainsi. Différemment d'avant, mais ils vous aiment tout aussi fort.

La voix du bleuté résonnait comme une berceuse, comme une prière. Et Aomine sentit une larme, unique, glisser le long de sa joue, tandis que ses lèvres se relevaient en une sourire. Bon sang. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ces mots ? Combien de temps était-il resté comme ça, à attendre un signe pour savoir s'il avait le droit de recommencer ? Vraiment le droit d'être à nouveau heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait simplement attendu cela. Le droit d'oublier ses anciens sentiments.

- Merci Tetsu. Murmura-t-il. Merci... Pour tout.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans le silence. Et Tetsuya ne tourna pas la tête, sachant déjà qu'il ne trouverait que du vide. Il était parti. Bizarrement, tout cela avait trouvé un drôle d'écho en lui. Sûrement, songea-t-il, que c'était cela le but de la venue des plus vieux. Remettre leurs cœurs d'aplomb, et leur confier les clés du futur. Il entendit soudain des pas dans les escaliers du toit. Il ne se retourna pas.

- Ils sont repartis dans le futur. Lui annonça la voix de sa lumière.

- Hum. Je sais. Sourit le bleuté sans bouger.

Un instant passa, avant qu'il ne sente deux bras musclés enserrer ses épaules. Son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'il sentait son camarade s'installer derrière lui et l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il releva le nez sur le ciel, et sentit vaguement que sa lumière faisait de même. Le ciel était partout et tout le temps le même, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours aussi bleu, toujours aussi vaste... Mais le monde qu'il couvrait changeait. Perpétuellement.

- Hey Tetsu ? Demanda soudain Aomine.

- Oui ? Répondit-il en un murmure.

- J'ai envie qu'on vive notre propre futur, et pas le leur. Et si possible... ensemble.

Kuroko tressaillit. Un tressaillement qui venait du fond de son âme. Un frisson de bonheur. Il sentit ses joues rosir... Et s'entendit répondre.

- Cela semble être un futur tout à fait acceptable.

Le plus grand frissonna à son tour, et sentit un sourire irrépressible lui monter au visage. D'une de ses mains, il caressa la joue de son ami. Celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière. Daiki pencha la sienne en avant. Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le contact fut doux, furtif, aussi léger qu'un rêve... Mais plein de promesses. C'était le premier pas vers leur propre futur.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Voici la fin du second chapitre. La prochaine, et dernière partie, qui sera l'épilogue, se nommera "Présent".**

**Je vous laisse le soin de me communiquer ce que vous en avez pensé via reviews ! Je suis toujours ravie de voir qui a lu, qui a aimé, ou non... et ne manquerais pas de vous répondre ! Alors que ce soit pour me montrer des erreurs qui auraient échappé à ma béta et à moi-même, des incohérences ou simplement pour me dire que c'est pas mal... Allez y !**

**Un petit mot suffit ! ;)**

**Les reviews sont le fuel qui permet aux fanficeurs et fanficeuses d'écrire ! Vous êtes nos muses, notre source de motivation, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! Alors faites nous savoir que vous existez ! :D**

**La suite, vendredi prochain (soit le 12/07/13) ! :3**

**Ja nee~**


	3. Présent

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.**

**C'est déjà le 12... Vous y croyez vous ? Bref, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cela veut dire que d'ici une semaine vous n'aurez sûrement plus aucune nouvelle de mois jusqu'à la rentrée, sauf chance exceptionnelle ! Eh oui les amis, je vais travailler, et ensuite je pars à l'étranger ! Et dans les deux cas, le temps libre et la connexion internet vont manquer ! ^^**

**Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de poster aujourd'hui !**

**Maintenant, le protocole:**

**Disclaimer: kuroko no basket n'est pas à moi, le voyage dans le temps non plus, mais la combinaison des deux et mon interprétation sont personnelles et m'appartiennent !**

**Pairings: Aokuro, Kagakuro, Aokise et KiMomoi.**

**Béta: Ma chère ju-chan sans qui je ne ferais rien de bon ! ( et qui est géniale malgré nos divergences d'opinions sur les pairings)**

**Note TRES importante: C'est déjà l'épilogue ! C'est fou comme le temps passe vite... Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que "un temps incertain" était longue de base. Ah, quelle émotion. C'est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi et que vous laisserez des reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un temps incertain**

* * *

_Épilogue__ : Présent_

* * *

Riko Adai, la coach de Seirin, regarda son équipe. Ils étaient dans le bus qui les emmenait à leur prochain match. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle voyait les joueurs dormir. Hyuga avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son voisin, et avait un air serein. Tous étaient à peu près dans la même position. La jeune fille passa dans la rangée, en dévisageant chacun d'eux, qui dormaient à poings fermés, souriante. Et elle arriva enfin aux deux derniers sièges. Ceux de Kuroko et Kagami.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver un tableau touchant de Kuroko couché contre sa lumière, elle trouva Kagami endormi dans une position étrange, et le fantôme en train de pianoter sur son portable avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il releva la tête, retrouvant son air neutre, et lui fit signe d'être silencieuse pour ne pas réveiller son camarade. Intriguée, elle lui demanda à mi-voix avec qui il discutait.

- Avec D... Aomine-kun. Sourit-il, se reprenant de justesse.

La jeune femme, à qui ce nom disait quelque chose, opina songeusement et retourna s'installer à l'avant du véhicule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ouvrit son dossier sur leurs adversaires du jour qu'elle se souvint. L'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter était celle de Toho. Elle savait qu'il y avait l'un d'eux qui était de la génération des miracles, mais ne se souvenait plus lequel. Désormais, elle savait. Aomine Daiki, l'as de Toho, l'ancien as de Teikou !

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Cela faisait peu de temps que Kagami et Kuroko étaient dans l'équipe, mais ils avaient déjà gagné leur place. Au départ, elle se souvenait d'avoir douté que le frêle jeune homme aux cheveux bleus soit de la génération des miracles. Mais finalement elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Ce type était juste monstrueux.

Il faisait des passes d'une précision effroyable, d'une puissance terrible, et utilisait une technique nommée Misdirection pour disparaître du terrain comme un fantôme. Il faisait quelque chose qu'il appelait le Vanishing Drive, qui consistait à disparaître juste sous les yeux de l'adversaire alors qu'il avait la balle en main. Et mieux encore : il lui avait avoué qu'un an plus tôt il ne pouvait pas mettre de paniers, mais désormais il faisait des tirs invisibles, nommés Phantom Shot.

Impressionnés, ils s'étaient demandés si toute la génération des miracles était aussi douée. Et effectivement, le bleuté leur avait assuré que oui. Il leur avait expliqué que normalement ils auraient dû l'être un peu moins mais que des types étaient arrivés de nulle part et leur avaient donné des exemples de techniques possibles. Ce qui fait qu'ils avaient désormais tous un niveau de deuxième année.

Ils avaient déjà battu, de très peu, Kise Ryouta et sa capacité à copier les mouvements, Midorima Shintarou et ses tirs de n'importe où sur le terrain... Cela avaient été des matchs serrés, tendus, et intenses. Néanmoins grâce à l'entraînement intensif qu'elle leur faisait subir chaque jour, et les voyages d'entraînement, comme à la plage par exemple, ils s'étaient tous extrêmement améliorés. Kuroko les avaient, il fallait l'avouer, beaucoup aidés. Il avait donné des idées à Taiga, et l'avait forcé un peu à repartir aux dernières vacances en Amérique afin de s'entraîner.

D'ailleurs, vu ce qu'elle avait remarqué, le rouge s'était effectivement amélioré d'un coup. De plus, Tetsuya prenait son rôle d'ombre très au sérieux. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à cerner Kagami aussi bien dès la première fois, mais il savait exactement quels mouvements effectuer, quelles passes étaient les plus efficaces... Et il devinait toujours quels mouvements sa lumière pouvait perfectionner. C'était lui aussi qui avait remarqué en premier qu'il devrait s'entraîner à sauter. Et puis, elle avait surpris une de leurs conversations une fois.

_« Quelqu'un que je connais m'a un jour dit que pour entrer dans la Zone, cet état qui t'améliore d'un coup, il fallait s'amuser et avoir envie de se battre jusqu'au bout pour écraser l'adversaire. »_ Avait-il dit à son ami._ « Quand on a compris cela, qu'on est en attaque et qu'on en a les capacités... On défonce la porte. »_

Et il était vrai que plusieurs fois depuis ce jour, Riko avait vu Kagami prêt à entrer dans la Zone. C'était ce genre de moment où on voyait bien sur son visage qu'il donnait tout et qu'il s'éclatait. Dans ces moments, son regard avait quelque chose de plus acéré, et ses réflexes augmentaient peu à peu. Mais jamais il n'était vraiment entré, en tout cas pas à sa connaissance.

Ce qui avait été étonnant, dans la séparation de la génération des miracles, c'était qu'ils semblaient s'entendre exceptionnellement bien. A vrai dire, Riko ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que chacun des six membres était allé dans une école différente, les forçant à se battre les uns contre les autres, alors qu'ensemble ils auraient étés les meilleurs de tous. Cela l'agaçait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Bon. Ils avaient encore du temps avant la fin du trajet. Parfait. Il était temps d'extorquer au bleuté des informations.

D'un geste assuré, elle referma le dossier, le fourra dans son sac et se leva. D'un pas décidé, elle alla saisir le microphone à l'avant du bus. Elle l'alluma. Se racla la gorge. Et...

- Tout le monde debout ! Réunion de dernière minute ! Hurla-t-elle, faisant péter les tympans de toute l'équipe dans un affreux grésillement.

Les endormis sursautèrent, avec l'atroce impression d'avoir la tête explosée, tout en se demandant si ils subissaient soudain une attaque. Peut-être la troisième guerre mondiale avait-elle été déclarée ? Kuroko, le seul à s'être bouché les oreilles, songea que Daiki avait oublié de lui parler de la coach, quand ils avaient parlé de son voyage dans le futur avec tous les détails. En effet, c'était grâce aux récits de sa précédente lumière qu'il savait déjà maîtriser des techniques qu'il aurait dû maîtriser un an plus tard. Et il en était de même pour l'entraînement de Kagami.

- Que nous vaut ce réveil en fanfare ? Grogna Hyuga en remontant légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez. J'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison à la mort de mes tympans.

- Bien sûr. Opina Adai. La raison, c'est Kuroko.

- Moi ? S'étonna le concerné, qui le sentait soudain mal.

- Oui, toi. Aujourd'hui on va affronter l'équipe de Toho, et plus précisément Aomine Daiki, l'as de la génération des miracles. Fit-elle. Et autant pour les autres tu nous avais prévenu à l'avance, autant là tu n'as rien dit à ce sujet. Pourquoi ?

Tetsuya se gratta la nuque avec gêne, mais resta silencieux. Elle avait raison. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'étendre sur Aomine. La raison ? C'était son petit ami depuis le jour où leurs versions d'un futur alternatif étaient apparues. La visite de ces personnes, et le voyage de son amant vers cet autre époque avaient changé effectivement ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Leurs années de collège avaient été radieuses. Certain de rencontrer Kagami, Daiki n'avait pas abandonné le basket-ball.

En revanche, la séparation de la génération des miracles était inévitable. Ils étaient tous devenus bien trop doués. Ensemble, ils auraient étés invincibles. Et même rencontrer Kagami n'y aurait rien changé. C'est pourquoi, afin de pouvoir rencontrer de nouveaux adversaires de valeur, et de pouvoir se rencontrer entre eux lors de matchs ils étaient tous allés dans des lycées à part. D'un commun accord, l'ombre et la lumière avaient choisis des écoles différentes. Le rôle de Tetsuya était simple : permettre à Kagami de s'améliorer d'une telle façon qu'Aomine pourrait se battre à fond contre son rival désigné.

C'est pourquoi tous ces mois, le bleu les avait passé à s'améliorer grâce à ce qu'il avait vu de son double et de ses techniques, et à donner des pistes à Taiga pour qu'il s'améliore également plus vite. Très vite, il s'était mis à apprécier le rouge. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi son autre lui-même en était tombé amoureux, et il était certain que si Daiki et lui n'étaient pas ensemble, la même chose se serait reproduite. Sauf que pour le coup, Kise aurait été inaccessible, puisque le blond filait le parfait amour avec Momoi. Cela n'était pas prévu, mais tous s'étaient montrés heureux pour eux.

Toujours était-il qu'il aimait beaucoup son équipe de Seirin. Et que, pour lui-même avant tout, il voulait la faire gagner, après s'être battus de toutes leurs forces. Après tout n'était-ce pas le but ? C'est pourquoi, après un bref silence, il releva la tête en souriant légèrement.

- Dai- Il se reprit. Aomine-kun est fort. C'était l'as de Teikou. Il était également ma première lumière. Mais... Je suis certain que nous pouvons le battre.

Son annonce, pleine d'optimisme, rendit le sourire à tout le monde, et Kagami ébouriffa les cheveux du plus petit. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient gagner ! Même Riko en oublia que ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle pensait obtenir. A savoir qu'elle songeait plutôt obtenir des réponses sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec la génération des miracles, avec Aomine entre autre, et obtenir des détails sur les capacités de l'as de Toho. Mais ce n'était plus très grave. En quelques mots, il venait de donner sa confiance à toute l'équipe.

De son côté, Aomine bouillonnait intérieurement. Il était impatient de livrer ce match. Si cela se déroulait un peu comme le lui avait décrit le Tetsu du futur, il était probable que Toho gagne la rencontre. Après tout, on se battait mieux face à un ennemi contre lequel on a connu la défaite et qui nous as enseigné la rage de vaincre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son portable. Le dernier message de son petit copain était encore affiché. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

_Je ne compte pas te laisser gagner facilement._

Tetsuya le comprenait vraiment mieux que quiconque. Et sa nature était celle qui lui convenait parfaitement. Calme dans la vie de tous les jours, mais débordant de volonté et de combativité sur le terrain de basket. Il avait hâte de revoir son amant. Cela faisait depuis la rentrée qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Il l'avait emmené à l'inscription à Seirin, l'avait laissé devant le portail, et après un dernier baiser à l'abri des regards il lui avait dit au revoir. Jusqu'au match tant attendu opposant Seirin et Toho.

C'était un vœu mutuel qu'ils avaient formulé, de ne plus se revoir jusque là. Histoire que leurs sentiments n'interfèrent pas dans le match. Même si après tout ils savaient très bien tout les deux que la plus grande preuve d'amour, c'était d'y aller à fond. Imayoshi le regarda du coin de l'oeil ranger son portable avec ses affaires, dans son casier. Cela l'étonnait toujours de voir Aomine, qui d'habitude avait toujours cet ennui au fond du regard malgré son amour du basket, sourire ainsi avec détermination et un peu de... il-ne-savait-trop-quoi. De la tendresse peut-être ?

- Franchement, je veux bien rencontrer la fille qui te redonne la détermination de te battre avant chaque match. Soupira Wakamatsu. En entraînement tu es toujours ennuyé, et tu parais toujours agacé d'avoir un match contre une équipe que tu ne connais pas. Mais un message d'elle et tu es remonté à bloc et souriant pour toute la journée. C'est l'amour, ça.

- Peut-être est-ce que cette personne vient assister au match d'aujourd'hui ? Proposa Imayoshi. Tu as l'air encore plus motivé que d'habitude.

Daiki se tourna vers eux, sans cacher son air excité et plein de joie. Si seulement ils savaient... Premièrement ce n'était pas une fille qui envoyait ces messages. Deuxièmement, si c'était effectivement vrai que le fait de revoir Tetsu le motivait, ce n'était pas cela qui le rendait si heureux. Il regarda le ciel, par la fenêtre. Et un sourire rêveur accrocha ses lèvres.

- Hum, oui. Opina-t-il avec le sourire. Cette personne sera là. Mais ce qui me rends joyeux c'est plus le cadeau qu'elle a emporté avec elle.

Toute l'équipe s'entre-regarda. Bon sang. Il avait le regard déterminé et excité, le même qu'il avait toujours en découvrant un bon adversaire. Le genre « amoureux du basket ball ». Le genre « On va les massacrer avec joie ». Tous soupirèrent, avec un sourire amusé. Quand leur as était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne pas être leur adversaire. Car derrière ce sourire joyeux presque enfantin se cachait un monstre du basket.

- Hum... Intervint soudain leur coach. Il ne faut pas prendre nos adversaires à la légère. Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a un ancien de la génération des miracles dans leur équipe, même si je ne me souviens plus de qui c'est.

- Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent tous les joueurs en cœur, en se tournant vers Aomine.

- C'est vrai. Sourit le joueur au teint mat. Cela va être un beau match.

Assis sur les bancs, Seirin attendaient avec appréhension l'arrivée de Toho, à part Kuroko, qui souriait doucement, avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Il allait revoir Daiki. Et il allait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour le vaincre. Il sentait pour la première fois depuis des lustres son sang bouillonner d'impatience. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Soudain la tension augmenta d'un cran, tandis qu'une clameur montait dans les gradins. La deuxième équipe entrait de l'autre côté. Les joueurs de Toho s'installèrent sur leurs bancs, tout en regardant avec une certaine curiosité autour d'eux. Ils cherchaient du regard la personne qui avait fait tomber le grand Aomine Daiki dans ses bras, et ils tentaient de deviner lequel des joueurs de Seirin était le joueur de la génération des miracles... Sans savoir que c'était la même personne.

Aomine repéra immédiatement la tignasse rouge de Kagami, et sentit son sourire s'agrandir pour devenir carnassier. Puis son regard dévia sur la silhouette sans aucune présence à côté de Taiga. Et à l'autre bout du terrain, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils eurent l'impression de ne jamais s'être quittés... Et s'envoyèrent le même regard au même moment.

- Je vais me donner à fond... Ne me sous estimes pas.

Les arbitres signalèrent que le match allait bientôt commencer. Les deux équipes se mirent l'une en face de l'autre, en deux lignes. Les deux as, Kagami et Aomine, s'affrontèrent du regard, l'un ayant deviné qui était l'autre, et l'autre sachant déjà qui était celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Seirin et Toho s'inclinèrent, se souhaitèrent un bon match... Et commencèrent.

…

Le match fut d'une intensité, d'un niveau et d'une perfection à couper le souffle. Les deux as montaient de plus en plus dans leurs capacités, semblant s'améliorer à vue d'oeil. Aucun des deux ne lâchait l'autre, volant la balle, la reprenant, dribblant, esquivant, marquant, se faisant intercepter...

Mais leurs équipes n'étaient pas en reste. Kuroko se donnait à fond dès le départ, faisant des passes presque invisibles tant elles étaient rapides, usant de toute sa puissance s'il y avait besoin, disparaissant pour mieux réapparaître, utilisant des phantom shot, bien qu'Aomine sache comment les intercepter. Hyuga ne manquait pas un seul panier à trois points, à part quand les autres se mettaient à protéger le panier de toutes leurs forces. Mitobe non plus n'était pas en reste.

Malheureusement, Toho était une équipe monstrueuse, et l'intelligence d'Imayoshi leur permettait de déjouer chaque stratégie qu'ils établissaient. De plus, Daiki rentra rapidement dans la Zone, marquant l'écart. C'est pourquoi le seul moment où le score devint incertain fut le moment où Taiga l'imita, entrant à son tour dans la Zone, pour la première fois. Même Kuroko, qui avait pourtant vu le phénomène se produire plusieurs fois ou presque, resta bluffé. Deux joueurs dans la Zone face à face... C'était incroyable.

Jusqu'à la fin, la tension resta à son comble. Et quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, il y eut un blanc impressionné... Qui éclata en une clameur enthousiaste. Jamais le public n'avait vu un tel match chez des lycéens. Et les lycéens en question n'arrivaient eux-même pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Seirin avait perdu, mais de peu, et ils pouvaient être fiers. Ils s'étaient battus de façon incroyable.

- Merci pour le match ! S'exclamèrent les deux équipes en s'inclinant profondément l'une devant l'autre.

Déçus d'avoir perdus, mais satisfaits de s'être aussi bien défendus, les joueurs de Seirin rejoignirent les vestiaires, laissant la place aux prochaines équipes. Dans les vestiaires, tous parlaient en même temps. Le goût amer de la défaite était éclipsé par la joie d'avoir fait un bon jeu, et tous y mettait son grain de sel. Après s'être changés rapidement, ils sortirent dehors.

Le ciel était bleu et ensoleillé, parfait pour une journée aussi riche en émotion. Riko, qui voyait là un signe et qui tenait à les féliciter et à les réconforter tous même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air très affectés par leur défaite, leur annonça qu'elle payait les grillades en plein air, s'ils trouvaient un endroit où ce genre de choses se faisaient. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils trouvèrent une aire de barbecue publique plus rapidement que jamais. La coach soupira qu'il n'y avait guère que la nourriture pour les motiver.

Ils se mirent à faire cuire des morceaux de viandes divers et variés. Kagami était en train de dangereusement lorgner sur un morceau particulièrement conséquent lorsque le téléphone de Kuroko se mit à sonner. Sans vraiment noter que tous les regards de ses camarades se posaient sur lui avec curiosité, le bleuté décrocha. Et son visage s'éclaira.

- Oui, on est encore dans le coin. Sourit-il. Vous nous rejoignez ? On est à l'aire publique de grillades. Tu vois où c'est ? D'accord. À tout de suite.

Et il raccrocha après ces quelques mots. Il y eut un silence, seulement rompu par les bruits des grillades et celui des autres gens qui utilisaient l'emplacement. Puis tous dévisagèrent le fantôme de la génération des miracles avec suspicion.

- Qui était à l'appareil, Kuroko ? S'enquit Hyuga.

- Vous verrez. Sourit légèrement Tetsuya. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Ils ?

L'interrogation était visible sur tout les visages. Kuroko ne pouvait pas avoir une amoureuse, tout de même ? C'était vraiment la personne la plus discrète du monde ! Quel genre de fille le remarquerait et tomberait amoureuse de lui ? Franchement, cela les laissait perplexes. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupait pas, concentré à essayer d'éloigner Kagami de la viande en train de cuire. Finalement, tous repartirent à leurs occupations, se disant qu'ils verraient bien de qui leur camarade voulait parler. Jamais ils n'auraient pu deviner. Un cri s'éleva soudain, attirant leur attention.

- Oi ! Tetsu ! S'exclama Aomine, à l'autre bout du parc, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux équipes se toisèrent avec surprise, excepté les deux membres de la génération des miracles, qui se faisaient des signes. L'équipe de Toho était sûrement la plus étonnée. Quand Daiki avait appelé quelqu'un, avec un sourire tel qu'il appelait forcément la personne qu'il aimait, et qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient rejoindre des gens pour manger des grillades, ils n'auraient jamais imaginer voir l'équipe de Seirin face à eux. Qui aurait cru qu'Aomine serait amoureux de cette fille sans aucun sex appeal et sans poitrine qu'était la coach de Seirin ?

De leur côté, Seirin se demandaient pourquoi la génération des miracles s'étaient séparés alors que leurs membres s'entendaient tellement bien. Néanmoins, aucune des deux équipes ne put vraiment protester quand ils durent se rapprocher. Après tout, le match était passé. Et cela se voyait. Car Aomine et Kuroko laissaient tomber toutes les barrières. Un sourire éblouissant illuminait leurs visages. Le plus grand se jeta littéralement sur son camarade pour l'étreindre avec force, tandis que leurs mains s'emmêlaient.

- Tetsu ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi Daiki... mais tu pourrais desserrer un peu tes bras ? J'étouffe...

- Excuse moi...

Tous s'immobilisèrent en les voyant si proches, se tendirent en entendant l'usage du prénom... Un doute les étreignit. Les joueurs de Toho se mirent à songer que jamais leur as n'avait parlé d'une fille, après tout, juste d'une personne, et les joueurs de Seirin se demandèrent si ce garçon souriant était vraiment le neutre Kuroko et s'il avait vraiment fait tomber quelqu'un pour lui. Le doute ne fut bientôt plus permis, et ils gelèrent sur place.

Tetsuya avait relevé la tête vers son amant, qui avait baissé la sienne, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, puis le plus grand passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son petit ami, qui ouvrit la bouche, rendant l'échange plus passionné. Ils ne se séparèrent que quelques instants plus tard, alors que l'air commençait à manquer, haletants. Leurs joues étaient rouges, mais leurs sourires étaient plus éblouissants que jamais.

Ils quittèrent leur petit nuage -sans pour autant se lâcher la main-, pour regarder leurs camarades, qui semblaient changés en pierre. Cela leur arracha un petit rire. Ce qui eut le don de faire sortir les deux équipes de leur torpeur. Ils se mirent alors à les noyer de question, sur le fait qu'ils n'aient rien dit, sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune gêne... Ce à quoi ils répondirent qu'ils n'avaient qu'à poser les bonnes questions. Ils ajoutèrent que toute la génération des miracles était au courant, et que s'ils avaient demandé à Kise, à Midorima ou à Momoi, ils auraient su.

Finalement ils abandonnèrent la partie, et se mirent plutôt à déguster les morceaux de viandes, avant que Taiga ne mange tout. Riko, tout de même intriguée, demanda au couple comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Les deux s'entre-regardèrent, avant de prendre un air songeur. Ce fut Aomine qui répondit en premier.

- Pour faire court, on a rencontré des personnes étranges, qui nous ont appris à oublier et à pardonner le passé...

- Et à croire dans le futur... ajouta Kuroko.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et conclurent pour eux.

_Mais surtout, ils nous ont appris à profiter du présent._

* * *

_**~FIN~**  
_

* * *

**Voici la fin de cette fiction ! **

**Ah bon sang, ce que c'est émouvant... *essuie une petite larme* Non, vraiment, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu publier une fiction à chapitre ainsi, régulièrement, et d'avoir eut des lecteurs qui m'ont, le long de ces trois semaines, laissé des reviews.**

**Et à ce sujet, justement, comme toujours, je vous laisse le soin de me communiquer ce que vous en avez pensé via reviews ! Je suis toujours ravie de voir qui a lu, qui a aimé, ou non... et ne manquerais pas de vous répondre ! Alors que ce soit pour me montrer des erreurs qui auraient échappé à ma béta et à moi-même, des incohérences ou simplement pour me dire que c'est pas mal... Allez y !**

**Un petit mot suffit ! ;)**

**Les reviews sont le fuel qui permet aux fanficeurs et fanficeuses d'écrire ! Vous êtes nos muses, notre source de motivation, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! Alors faites nous savoir que vous existez ! :D**

**Il n'y aura pas de suite, mais en même temps, je pense que cette fin niaise (raah, oui, c'est niais et j'aime pas ça, mais bon) satisfera plusieurs d'entre vous, du moins je l'espère. ;)**

**En espérant tous vous revoir un jour comme reviewseurs d'une autre de mes fanfics... (pour ceux qui le veulent, j'ai déjà publié 2 OS sur ce fandom depuis deux semaines...)**

**Ja nee~**

**PS: Oh, et une standing Ovation pour Ju-chan, dont cette fic était le premier travail de béta, boulot dont elle s'est acquitté remarquablement bien ! :3**


End file.
